TBAA episodes The series
by Deyse
Summary: By Hawaianangelgirl and Deyse. There are some cute scenes, and maybe they could be explored a wee bit more. What happnened when an episode finished? Here are some of our thoughts. Who can help it? They are so cute together!
1. Netherlands by Gaby

_Hello, everybody!_

_Gaby and I would like to present you our "TBAA episodes series". The idea is to choose an episode and a particular scene (or scenes) and explore it a bit more. What happened after an episode ended? What happened in between two different scenes? Well, we tried to write down our thoughts about what happened then!_

_Before you read and decide to post your comments, please read and consider the following thoughts._

_To the ones who feel tempted to do it: do not use the excuse of "constructive criticism" to tell us that our beliefs are wrong, nor to try to "advise" us about what kind of story is the best for us to write (as if you knew better). Save your time instead. As we've said before, complaining about shippers in fan fiction is rather childish. What if we tell you that in our local folklore angels CAN HAVE the kind of relationship illustrated in this series? Would you say that it is wrong just because it's not the same thing you think and feel? And, in any case, we always keep in mind that Monica and Andrew, the angels, are nothing but CHARACTERS of a TV show, and that in fan fiction the author has the chance to create and explore new possibilities that were or were not in the original story._

_Besides this, everyone processes information in a particular way due to their different age, cultural backgrounds and life experience. What we learn from a book, a film or a TV show might not be the same that you learned. So what is right for us might sound wrong to you and vice-versa. Accept the differences, and learn how to live with them. Don't __**judge**__. If you like the show so much you know that one of its main messages is not that "angels cannot date", but that we should accept that people are different, so try to put it into practice. It's not because we don't like or don't agree with what someone writes that we will tell them it's all wrong. If the person wrote it, there must be a good reason for that (and which is unknown to us). And if he/she is happy with what he/she wrote, it's not us who will belittle it. Consider this, okay?_

_Deyse and Gaby_

_Here goes the first one._

X

**Netherlands ** **(by Gaby)**

After Mike had helped Monica to find a more appropriate outfit for the new angel, the Irish one thanked the salesman. "Well, Mike, thank you. You've been very kind."

"Nah... It's been my pleasure..." he replied and somehow hesitantly, he asked. "Listen, Monica, if you ever feel like having dinner or lunch or something..."

"Thank you, but I can't..." Monica replied kindly.

"Yeah, yeah... I figured... You... are already attached to someone else," Mike said blushing lightly.

"Yes," Monica said, her brown eyes sparkling immediately and unconsciously as they had been doing lately when she either talked of thought about a certain angel.

"Hey, baby!" Andrew appeared by her side at that moment. "What are you doing here?"

"Hullo, Andrew!" she greeted him. "Mike, here, was helping me to get some clothes for her," she explained introducing him to the man in the store, not noticing the way he was looking at the two angels.

"I see... well, if you're ready why don't we go take a coffee? I'm buying," the blond angel said.

"Ohhh, now you're talking, Andrew!" the Irish angel exclaimed excitedly at hearing the proposition and taking his arm. "It was a big pleasure, Mike!" she said reaching a hand to shake the man's. "Thanks for your help."

"Any time," he said somewhat sadly.

xx

A little while later, Monica and Andrew were sitting at a table in a café looking at the unnamed angel fixing Madeleine's little dog. "I wonder what's her name..." Andrew said taking a sip from his cup.

"Yes. I wish Tess was here..." the little angel told him.

"Well, here I am, Miss Wings, wondering why Mr. Halo had the brilliant idea to take you two here when he knows we have to keep your caffeine level in check!" the supervisor said appearing by their side.

"Do you know what happened?" Monica asked her supervisor. "This is all been quite a surprise, you know?"

"You are surprised, huh?" the older angel said. "So, how do you think she feels? One moment you are not, the next moment you are and then a couple of crazy angels are making you drink a gallon of fancy coffee! But the Father had a purpose for her... and for you."

Andrew looked at Monica and then at Tess with a clueless expression. "Her brain works as a computer and learns all she reads," Tess continued to explain. "But she has no history, no experience of past things, she has no sense of human condition. That's why she needs help from an angel with a few thousand years under her belt," the supervisor said looking at her charge.

"Oh, no, Tess, not me!" Monica exclaimed.

"Of course you, baby! What do you think I'm telling you all this? Who else could be? It's a perfect match! None has a heart like you, angel girl!" Tess argued.

"That's true, sweetie!" Andrew joined Tess, reaching to take Monica's hand. "I've never met another angel with such a caring, loving heart..." he murmured bringing her hand to his mouth to kiss it under the little angel's moved eyes.

Unnoticed by the two younger angels, Tess nodded to herself when she realized what was happening between them. "Hello, Adam!" the supervisor said when she saw the other angel of death coming closer, and just then Andrew and Monica stop looking at each other.

"Hey, guys," Adam greeted though his voice lacked joy. "I'm sorry but I came here for Andrew, I need him now." Looking at the puzzled faces of Andrew and Monica, he added. "It's an emergency. Right there," he pointed at the mall across the street.

Obediently, Andrew followed his co-worker, just when the new angel, that now knew her name, was coming back to the table. "Tess, do you know what emergency is it?" Monica asked.

"No, baby, but..." the older angel stopped mid-sentence when she saw a multitude of angels of death joining Adam and Andrew at the entrance of the mall.

For a moment, Andrew met Monica's eyes and then lowered his head as if ashamed of what he had to do, knowing it would cause a terrible pain to the angel he loved so much. "Oh, no, Tess, not this!!" the Irish angel could barely exclaimed before a big explosion destroyed the mall.

xxx

It wasn't until late that night when Andrew and Adam could take a little break. They had gone Heaven once and again, always taking a new soul Home, and the paramedics and the emergency services kept on rescuing more and more people out of the ruins of the mall.

"What a night!" the blond angel of death exclaimed when he met Tess in the middle of the night.

"And you say that, baby..." she replied. "They hadn't found Madeleine and I'm getting really worried..."

"Her mother is dead, Tess," Adam informed them. "I took her home a little ago..." 

"Father, please... what else?" the older angel murmured in a very low voice but the two angels of death could hear her.

"Tess... where is Monica?" Andrew asked feeling a deep fear growing in his heart.

The dark skinned angel met his gaze and his sparkling green eyes made her heart clench. How could she tell him that the little angel had turned her back on God when she could see the unending love he felt for Monica? "Baby..."

"Tess, please!" Andrew surprised her by grabbing her arms tightly. "Where is she?!"

Tess turned to see Adam and sighed deeply before meeting Andrew's eyes. "She's gone, baby... She didn't know what she was supposed to do."

"What do you mean by she's gone?! Where?!" the blond angel was more and more worried now.

"She didn't know how the Father wanted her to teach Gloria to use her heart if hers was broken by all this..." Big tears were now crossing her cheeks and her voice was trembling. "She walked out, Andrew! She walked out and I don't know where is my angel girl!"

Andrew hugged the older angel feeling how deep she was hurting... even when he felt he was hurting a thousand times more. "I'll go find her," he stated firmly. Both Tess and Adam turned to see him and his face was the pure picture of determination... and of something more. "I'll go... no matter where she is, I'll find her."

Adam nodded. "Good luck, pal," he said placing a hand on his shoulder.

xxx

Andrew walked hours and hours asking for guidance to find his dearest friend. He knew she was suffering too much but he couldn't let her alone. He was hurting to know she was hurting too, but he cared too much to leave her alone... More than care, he loved her. He knew he loved her and the slim possibility to lose her was something he couldn't bare. Night became morning when he reached the desert where Monica had been hours before, and then he knew he was in the right way. He felt the Father's words urging him to go on, to find the little angel and never let her go again...

"Do you think you'd be a better human, Monica?" the devil was telling the little angel when Andrew finally spotted them. The blond angel was about to shout to order him to leave her alone, but Monica's trembling voice stopped him.

"No... yes... I don't know! Maybe!" she was crying helplessly and Andrew longed to hold her close, to swipe her tears and help her mend her broken heart.

"Would you like to see?" the devil asked the Irish angel taking advantage of the very week state she was in.

Andrew wanted to run to her knowing she was growing weaker every second, and he would have done it hadn't he been stopped by the vision in front of them. All of a sudden, Monica (and he behind her, unnoticed) saw a house and a pretty garden in front of her. A couple of children were playing happily and at the end there was a man and a pregnant woman standing at the porch.

Monica knew well enough family human life, so Andrew knew that witnessing it was not what the little angel could want the most... He kept on watching carefully feeling how all his body trembled with expectation. Soon he recognized the woman... Monica... a straw hat covering her reddish hair, a loosen blue blouse covering her prominent belly. A mix of emotions grew on the angel's of death heart. So this was what his friend wanted? A family? Experience pregnancy? He felt sad for her... his heart broke when he saw the big tear that fell from her eye when she saw herself and when she brought her hands to her flat belly rubbing it as if something was missing. But he was feeling sad for him too... He longed to give her anything she could ask for... but he was unable here... he had no way to do it. Tears threatened his eyes at the horrible feeling of defeat, defeat for not being able to fulfill her dream, defeat for he would lose her if she in fact got it come true.

He was barely recovering from the first shock when he paid attention to the man that was walking towards the pregnant Monica in the vision... How he wanted to drag her out of that nightmare! He saw how the man wrapped his arms around her... but when he turned to face the children in the garden, Andrew felt the world resting on his shoulders. The man hugging Monica, stroking her belly and kissing her was... he himself! Not Andrew, the angel of death, but Andrew a human being, a father of two kids and of one more coming... an in love husband able to touch and hold and kiss Monica in a way he could only dream about!! He never felt the tear crossing his cheek when he alternatively watched at the vision and at Monica, his heart was beating so wildly he was sure it would discover him. When he heard the pregnant Monica calling for Tess, as it was the little girl's name, he knew what her friend was feeling... and he saw her then with different eyes.

Feeling completely defeated, the blond angel turned back on his steps and walked away.

x

Andrew stopped on a high spot in the same desert where Monica was going through her personal temptations. His mind was a whirlwind not knowing what he wanted anymore. So far he had always thought that being an angel was the most perfect happiness. That he couldn't ask for more. That he couldn't need anything more as long as he could take Monica's hand, hug her and kiss her forehead.

But he had been tempted the same way she had been, and temptations only worked if it was in fact a wish deeply buried in the heart. All of a sudden he was wondering how it would feel to hold Monica tighter than just like a friend, how it would feel to stroke her skin that always seemed so soft as the skin of a little baby, and over all how would it feel to kiss her lips. He was remembering her lips with particular attention, the way they twirled when she smirked, the way he had always found them delicate and perfect.

So she wanted him... she wanted more than the friendship they had shared so far... but him? Did he want the same? His heart told him the answer without a single doubt. "Father... help me... help us," he whispered lifting his head to look at the sky. "If there's a way..."

xxx

Monica watched how the white dove flew away from her, its cooing whispering to her heart how much God loved her. She lifted her face to the sky and felt the warm rays of sun over her, cheering her heart with the promise of long years ahead all full with His love. "Thank you, Father," she murmured again but a dim memory somehow saddened her heart again. She couldn't take away of her mind what she had seen in the hallucination she had gone through, the feelings that had been evoked in her, the longing of actually experience some of those things...

She looked around and even the beautiful landscape couldn't really take the whole sadness away. "I know I should not ask for anything more," the little angel murmured weakly, fresh tears gleaming in her eyes, "but You already know what is in my heart. Please Father, if there is a way... make it possible."

xxx

It was late in the night when Monica came back to the hospital where Tess, Gloria and Andrew were already working. She met her charge right at the side of Madeleine's bed and then explained the little girl that her mother was already waiting for her in Heaven and that there was another angel that would come to take her to meet her mother. When the Irish angel told Gloria to tell the girl only the truth, she saw him coming...

The moment she had long feared. She couldn't hide him what she had seen in the desert, otherwise she would feel she was lying to him. She met his green eyes for a short second and she knew he knew her truth. How had he found out, it didn't matter. He knew her so well... She left Gloria sitting by the girl's bed and she walked towards him. Andrew reached his hands to take hers and remained there for a second just watching the wonderful way they fitted so perfect. He lifted his face and met her eyes, her smiling face, but soon that smile faded and a big anguish appeared in her hazel eyes. "Andrew, I need to tell you something," she murmured.

"I know, angel," Andrew said sighing and touching his forehead with hers tenderly. "I know. I have to take Madeleine now. Can I meet you later?"

Monica felt a knot forming in her throat at the relieved sight in his face. Relief because she had come back to him, relief for having his best friend back... But what would he think of her later when she had to confess him that she had imagined a family life with him? He would never forgive her! A tear rolled down her cheek and she nodded weakly. "Okay. I'll talk to you later."

xxx

Sun was rising again in the horizon when Andrew appeared at the top of a cliff. He could see his dearest friend's small figure at the end of it, pacing slowly from one side to another, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. His heart skipped a beat at her sight and he wanted nothing but hold her tight and never let her go again. "Monica?" he finally asked coming closer.

"Hi," she replied weakly. "Thanks for coming."

Carefully, Andrew took her hand and patted it lovingly. "You know I'd be wherever you ask me to." After a long second in silence, he added. "I'm glad you're back... I wouldn't bear it any other way."

It was too much. She couldn't help but wrap her arms tightly around his neck and pull him in a tight hug. "I'm glad I'm back too," she sobbed lightly, feeling how one of his strong hands stroked her back tenderly, while the other kept her on her feet circling her waist. When her heart finally felt a little lighter, she pulled apart and looking into his green eyes, she took a deep breath and gathering all her courage, she told him. "Andrew... I-I... There's something I have to tell you. Something that happened to me in the desert."

The blond angel felt suddenly as nervous as she was. He knew what was to come and he didn't know yet how to answer to this. "I'm all ears," was all he could say.

"I rather have you never knowing about this, Andrew," she started and her tears rolled down freely. "But if I don't tell you, I'd feel I'm lying to you."

He took her hand again and kissed it lightly. "Ok. Go on, please."

She gulped and sighed before she could continue. "I went to the desert and I was tempted by the devil. He took advantage of my weakest points showing me how it would be for me to be human... not to be only in human form and experience some of the things humans do, but completely human... That means... how it would be to have a family of my own, with children and... and a husband to love me." Her voice had trailed off to a mere whisper and she had lowered her head as if ashamed. "God forgave me, Andrew, but He knows that's something I had dreamed of many times. More than once I've wished I could really meet someone to share my life with forever, someone I could love with heart and soul and body..."

Andrew saw her tear streaked cheeks and felt the need to cup them and wipe the tears away with his tender thumbs. "Monica..." he whispered, his heart aching to see her hurting so much.

"There's something more, Andrew..." she murmured lifting her head to meet his eyes. "I... The man I saw in the desert being my husband... it was you." Her voice was now so low that she was barely uttering a sound. Hadn't Andrew witnessed the scene himself, he would've sworn he had misheard. Monica lowered her head again and started to sob stronger. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sorry, Andrew!" and then she wrapped her arms around his neck again almost desperately.

"No, Monica, no! Don't say you're sorry, please!" the angel of death told her holding her very tightly. He buried his face in her hair and started to cry too, practically unashamedly. "Angel, if you only realized..."

Monica was more than surprised to see Andrew holding her so tightly but she tightened her hold too. If she was losing him after this, she at least wanted to keep a good memory of his touch forever. "I love you, Andrew... please, forgive me!" she cried.

"Forgive you?" he said pulling apart and cupping her face with tender yet strong hands. "Forgive you for wishing the same I wish?"

"Andrew?" the little angel asked unable to believe she was hearing that.

"I do, Monica, I do!" he said touching her forehead and closing his eyes. "I went to look for you to the desert! I found you there!"

"Where?" she was more than surprised.

"I saw what he made you see, Monica! I was standing right behind you!" he explained frantically. "First, when I see you there in the house... I felt so terribly helpless 'cause I couldn't help you to get what you wanted, but when I saw who the husband was... Everything became so clear, sweetie!" he kissed her forehead. "I know now I've wanted the same thing more times that I can ever count... I asked the Father to make me see if there was a way..."

His eyes were so bright with a deeper love than any she had ever seen on them but they were speaking nothing but the truth. He loved her just as she loved him, and it was not something they just wished after what she had seen in the desert. No. It was something that had been inside their hearts for a long time now, and only after such a hard proof it had finally blossomed. "Father, is it true?" Monica murmured moving a hand to cup his cheek lovingly. "Are You giving us this chance?"

"Yes, Monica, yes, He is!" Andrew replied in an equal low voice. "This is not a work of devil, it is the Father's wonders."

"I can't believe it, Andrew, I really can't..."

"Then start believing, angel..." the angel of death told her cupping one of her cheeks while his other hand combed her hair. For a long second, he just looked at her carefully, as if admiring every detail of her face. Then he slowly pulled her towards him and closing his eyes, he finally sought her lips in a slow, loving kiss.

THE END


	2. I'll walk with you Part 1 by Deyse

_First of all, thanks to the ones who emailed us and for the supportive words on this series. Thanks for the reviews on it, you're all very kind!_

_Now just a few thoughts. Complaining about love stories in fan fiction sounds rather childish and old-fashioned but to the ones who still insist on it: you are not to tell people what they should or shouldn't write. This is not your website or your TV show. Be sure there are many readers out there who love romance and that there are many Andrew and Monica romance stories coming. If you don't like it, don't read it. Period. _

_Due to somebody's inability to understand the series' purpose, we also have a few words to say. This is a website where everybody "borrows" characters and situations that do not belong to them to write their stories. Creatively, yes, but still using somebody else's characters. So accusing someone of lack of creativity and of "stealing" stories without taking this fact into account is rather inaccurate and immature. And even though it seems pretty obvious, writing fan fiction is not writing professionally meaning that it's not a way of living, but just a hobby, something we do for fun. If we write a story with original characters and plot we certainly won't post it here._

_Besides this, there's nothing in the site rules that says the format of this series is not allowed. Fan fiction means freedom to extend the real line stories of the shows, books or movies to where your imagination leads. Have you read the forum's subtitle: "Unleash your imagination"? If you haven't, the Merriam Webster dictionary defines "unleash" as "to free from or as if from a leash____let loose". Crystal clear to us._

_We could go on and say more, but honestly, we have better things to do other than giving attention to people who don't even have the courage to state their names before giving an opinion. Those better things include, obviously, to go on with our shipper stories!_

_Deyse and Gaby _

_NOTE. Gaby says she was the author of the first story, so she should have been the one to be "kindly" recommended to use her talent in writing other kind of stories. She also says she is happy with using her talent for shippers!_

_With that being said, here goes one more episode, and this one was written by Deyse. _

X

**I'LL WALK WITH YOU**

**(by Deyse)**

_The events on this story start in the last episode and go on in three other parts, that happen 6 months after the goodbye scene in the desert._

PART 1

A tall man, with blond hair and green eyes, was standing on the top of a canyon, staring steadily at the range of mountains ahead of him and lost in his thoughts. He remained still with his hands in his pockets for a long time, until another male voice called his attention and took him out of his reverie.

"Done... I already gave my testimony; I believe you're the next!" Adam spoke, standing right beside him. But Andrew's face remained a stern, nearly upset one.

"Nope... I wasn't requested..." he replied, without looking at the other angel of death.

Adam frowned with concern at that piece of news, "You weren't requested? You? But I thought that yours and Tess' testimonies were the most important! I mean, you both work with Monica practically all the time; besides, you're Monica's best friends, and now she's being promoted I thought..."

Sighing deeply, the blond angel lowered his head, "Well, I thought the same but apparently it doesn't count... At least not for me..."

Still hardly believing in what his co-worker was saying, Adam insisted, "Did Tess tell you why your presence wasn't necessary?"

"No... but I would appreciate it if she did!" there was a bitter tone in his voice.

"Well, Monica is gonna need a lot of help, you know. I've heard about the explosion in Ascension."

"Were you there? Did you take those children Home?"

"No... But I know it's still painful for the local people. There's a lot of sadness and anger there, Andrew... And if they find the one who did it, they'll try to beat him up until he dies. And even if the person survives, he'll go to a state prison, from where it's difficult to get away alive..."

The blond angel nodded and, at that moment, he raised his head, as if something had called his attention to some other place. "Excuse me, Adam. There's something I need to do..."

A second later, Andrew appeared in Ascension, in front of an old school building; the damage caused by the explosion was still visible. And, some steps ahead of him, a beautiful lady observed the ruins with a pensive expression on her face.

Andrew walked over to where she was and softly stroked her hair. "Hey..."

"Hi..." she said, turning around to face him with a slight smile.

"How are things going?"

Monica sighed and the feeble smile disappeared, "I'm a wee bit lost, you know.."

Placing some strands of hair behind her ear, he gently touched her cheek, "I know..." although there was a lot of compassion in his eyes, it was also possible to see something like a mix of sadness and other indescribable feelings that he himself couldn't explain, "But you have to trust your own feelings, angel. Hold on to the truth you took to so many people in this same town."

The slight smile reappeared on Monica's face, and she placed her hand above his, "Thank you..." she spoke, with a grateful look. Then, they gave a few steps towards the building, "Were you there, Andrew?"

"No. I don't know who handled this. Must've been hard." He replied, with distress on his face and a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I wish Tess were here..."

Andrew looked at the Irish angel, "Monica you're going through an evaluation. How do you expect to get a promotion if you still need Tess for the answers?"

"Well it's not a coincidence that so many of my old assignments are here. But what's the connection?" she asked, with curiosity, trying to understand what was really going on around her.

"Maybe you're the common bond between them. All the work you've done with these people in the past; you've given them strength to hold this whole town together, but they don't know that yet. Maybe you're the only on who can get them see that." Andrew spoke, wishing to have brought some comfort to her heart. Monica nodded her head understandingly, and indeed, his words made sense to her. She looked at the destroyed building for a brief moment, and, then turned her face back to him, with another question ready to be made. But he wasn't there any longer. The Irish angel still looked around her but realised that she was alone again.

x

After he had talked to Monica, Andrew went to the desert. He didn't feel like talking and had the urge to be alone for the next few hours. With his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground, he walked slowly, lost in a multitude of thoughts and feelings, trying hard to understand them and cope with the great sadness inside his heart.

"Angel boy..." although he noticed the supervisor standing next to him, he didn't acknowledge her presence. "I knew I'd find you right here."

"My presence at the canyon wasn't necessary, so where else would I be?" came the bitter reply.

Tess placed her hand over his shoulder and made him stop walking, "Andrew..."

He finally turned around and looked at her, "Why was I discharged, Tess? Why can't I talk about my best friend, the best friend I've ever had, when everybody else had their chance to? Why, at the most important moment of Monica's existence, was I left aside and wasn't allowed to help her?" he spoke, with a bit of anger in his voice.

After a brief silence, the older angel spoke again. "Because we need all the testimonies to be impartial..."

A look of surprise appeared on his face, "And am I being accused of overprotecting Monica? Of not being able to give a fair testimony about her?"

"You're not being accused of anything..."

"So why didn't they let me speak? Why was I the only angel left aside? And don't you tell me it's because of my friendship with her because you're her friend too and you were there!"

"Andrew... You cannot give an impartial testimony because the Father knows what's in your heart..."

Hearing her last words, Andrew lowered his head and turned away from her, trying to escape from the supervisor's inquisitive gaze. "What are you talking about, Tess?"

She walked over to him and stood again in front of the angel of death, who remained staring at the ground. "Don't forget that He made you. He knows every single thought on your mind; what's deep inside your soul... including the love you feel for that angel girl."

The supervisor's statement caused a turmoil of different thoughts to run in his mind and, for some seconds, all he wanted was to disappear from that that place and to be away from everybody.

"You love Monica too and that didn't prevent you from testifying..." Andrew uttered, in a last attempt to hide the secret he had been keeping for so long. But it was Tess he was facing, and if there were two angels the supervisor loved and knew like a mother loves and knows her children, these angels were Monica and Andrew.

She placed her hand over his heart, "The love and affection you keep right here are different from mine, Andrew, and you know that."

Frowning and biting his lower lip, he realised he was defeated and couldn't run away from the truth any longer. "I'm not asking for Monica's love, Tess... I... I never told her anything... All I want is to help her at the most important moment of her existence..." he said, almost in a whisper, still afraid of confessing his true feelings.

"I know that, baby..." the supervisor now cupped his chin and made him lift his head: it was possible to see some tears forming in the corner of his eyes, which made her own heart clench with sorrow.

"I love her, Tess... I... I don't know exactly when it started or how long this feeling is here but... But the truth is that I love her so much..."

"I can see that in your eyes, Andrew... And so does the Father. And there's another reason why you were discharged from giving your testimony about Monica: you still have an important assignment to fulfil..."

"What assignment? How can I possibly help her?"

"The Father wants you to go to Monica and tell her exactly what Adam told you..."

"About what will happen to the author of the explosion?"

"Yes."

"But... that will only make her feel even worse, Tess!" He protested, already picturing Monica's despair once he delivered her that piece of news.

"Don't you question the Father's orders, mister! Never forget He has a greater plan in His mind; greater than you can never imagine!" The supervisor kindly scolded him, with the authority that she had acquired over the centuries.

Even being clearly against it, he nodded his head humbly, "Alright... I'll do it..."

"Good!"

After a short silence, he made the question that had been in his mind for a long time. "Tess... if she's promoted... we'll have to say goodbye, right?"

The older angel smiled slightly, "You know that there isn't such thing as 'goodbye' to an angel, don't you?"

He nodded miserably, aware that, anyway, he and Monica wouldn't see each other as often as they used to if the little Irish angel was promoted. "Yes..."

Then, he started to walk away, ready to fulfil that one special assignment. But Tess made him stop one last time. "And Andrew... Remember that Monica is being evaluated, she..."

"You don't need to worry, Tess... I wouldn't dare to tell her further than what I'm supposed to... If it depends on me, she'll never know about the conversation we just had; least about my true feelings." He spoke, and left the place afterwards.

x

And the blond angel kept his promise and fulfilled his assignment. The precious information he gave Monica helped her to make one of the most difficult decision of her existence: give up her promotion and protect her assignment from the terrible abuses he would certainly suffer in prison. What the little Irish angel didn't know was that her assignment was not an ordinary man, like she thought, and her decision was the main factor to her promotion - her kind and generous heart and selfless soul proved that she had a lot to teach to other angels, and would be a wonderful supervisor.

Some time later, after the assignment in Ascension was finished and Monica was finally promoted, the four angels got together at the same desert to bid the Irish angel farewell. Andrew watched as Gloria disappeared and looked at Monica. He gave a few steps closer and, before she could say anything, he pulled out his gold pocket watch, "I want you to have this," he barely managed to say, his voice was hoarse with emotion.

When Monica saw it in his hand, realising that it was his pocket watch giving her, she let out a mix of a laugh and a sob. He grabbed her hand and placed the object in her palm. Then, as she closed her fingers around it, he pointed to the watch while she looked at him with a tearful expression, lost for words with that loving gesture.

With a great effort, Andrew kept on talking, "... to remember all the good times we had together..."

With so many words in her mouth, Monica only managed to utter two things, "I will."

Then Andrew wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, and when she felt his gloved fingers running through her brown hair, the Irish angel tightened her hold on him even more, as if, inwardly, she didn't want to let him go.

Then, he pulled away, blinking back the tears that were pricking on his eyes, "You're gonna do great."

As the blond angel started to walk away from her, a strange sensation of pain and loss, like she had never felt before, took over her heart and her soul. It was as if, looking at the pocket watch her dear friend had just given her, she had suddenly realised how much she loved the blond angel, more than she ever thought, deeper than she could ever imagine.

Monica looked back at Andrew and was going to say something, but it the words died in her mouth as it was too late: in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Trying to fight back the tears that insisted on falling from her eyes, she pressed the watch close to her heart; a lump forming on her throat.

x

Andrew reappeared on the same canyon where the angel's testimonies had been taken. The place was now completely deserted, for which he was truly thankful. Then, the blond angel faced the vast rocky scenery and finally started to cry helplessly, not bothering to wipe away his tears, all the sadness for having to leave his dearest friend, who he loved so much and so deeply, was evident in his handsome face, in the spark of his sad green eyes.

To be continued


	3. I'll walk with you Part 2 by Deyse

_Thanks a lot Kimbre (wise Kitty sis), Gaby, Lucy of JAG, Quiet dreamer and Angelgirlonline for the reviews on the "I'll walk with you, part 1." Thanks you too who emailed us or who added this series in their alert/favourites list. Quiet-dreamer, thanks A MILLION for suggesting the episodes of the earlier seasons, when Monica and Andrew worked together! What a great idea you gave us!_

_Bri, the thoughts you read on the previous chapter were not addressed to you in the first place, so do not feel otherwise. Nevertheless, consider some of them in the future._

_Now up with part two!_

PART 2

It was a sunny afternoon as the beautiful lady drove a red Cadillac along the coast. The gentle breeze that was blowing from the sea caressed her pretty face, disarraying some strands of her now longer auburn hair. But despite the fact that there was a slight smile in the corner of her lips, it was possible to see a hint of sadness deep inside her doe-like eyes. They watched as the blue of a vast ocean met the equally blue sky, where the gentle sun emitted its rays upon the earth, warming the hearts of even the loneliest of the human beings.

Six months after she had gotten her promotion, and despite all the people she had managed to help during this time, Monica couldn't help feeling a bit like one of these lonely humans. The Irish angel knew she had a loving Father who would always be watching over her, and that eventually she would be granted with the joy of seeing old friends. But the meantime was hard to bear. Since she had seen two special angels walk away from her in the desert, it seemed that her soul wasn't complete any longer. The oldest angel, whom she loved like a mother, had taken a position in Heaven to sing for God, so it was easier to find her and go there once in a while to give her a hug. It wasn't the same thing as having Tess by her side all the time, always ready to tell her wise words at the right moment, but meeting her old supervisor even if it was once in a while somehow managed to soothe her heart and send part of her sadness away.

With Andrew, however, things were much different. As and angel of death, he was constantly going from one place to another all over the world, and since the day she was promoted, she hadn't seen him. And the Irish angel had to admit to herself the truth that she was used to taking to so many: Andrew's absence had become nearly unbearable to her, and caused her heart to ache with sorrow. She missed him terribly, much more than she herself knew. Holding on to the promise of a new meeting was all that was left to her now, but the long wait for this moment was more and more difficult each and every day.

Monica slowed down and finally stopped her red Cadillac in front of a beach house. But those very beach and house weren't common or unknown to her. She had been there once, together with Andrew, Tess and Rafael, when she was still an young caseworker trying to adjust to her new position. She had no idea how much she would miss this time.

But Monica preferred not to enter. There wasn't anybody inside for her to meet, and the emptiness inside her heart was already enough for her to carry. Still with a slight smile on her meek face, she took off her sandals and left the car to take a walk on the deserted beach. Standing there, barefoot and feeling the white soft sand against her feet somehow reminded her of the good old days and, most importantly, of her dearest friends. Not that she didn't like to be a supervisor, much on the contrary, she was said to be doing a very good job. But it hurt to spend so much time without seeing Tess and Andrew, without having the two angels by her side so that she could voice her thoughts and questionings.

She walked for long minutes, sad eyes turning from the ocean to the sandy ground. That part of the beach was far from where visitors used to settle, and at that very moment she was the only living creature there. Sighing deeply, Monica finally stopped walking and reached inside the pocket of her skirt, finding a small roundish golden watch. Before she opened the lid, the Irish angel stared at the object for some moments, and felt some tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She ran her fingertips over its gold lid and then finally opened it: 5 PM.

"It's been a long time I wanted to check on my pocket watch!" somebody suddenly said. Monica's human form trembled entirely and she felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest with the sound of that familiar male voice that had come from behind her.

She quickly turned around and covered her mouth with her hand; tears immediately falling from her eyes, "Andrew..." she thought, as words seemed to fail at that very moment.

Yes. Her dear, beloved friend was standing right before her eyes, with a handsome smile and his arms wide open for her. Her shock was such that it took her some seconds to give the first step towards him. And when she finally walked up to him, it was slowly, due to the trembling of her legs. But finally, after what it seemed an eternity to Andrew, she wrapped her arms around the blond angel's neck, in a tight, almost desperate embrace.

And the angel of death returned that embrace fiercely, as if he would never ever let her go again.

"I... I missed you so much..." the Irish angel managed to whisper, sobbing, hardly controlling her tears now. She felt Andrew's hand softly stroking her hair and closed her eyes, treasuring his touch and treasuring every second of her existence as if it was the last.

And so did Andrew. Having his beloved Monica back in his arms was like a wonderful dream, the most blessed gift he had ever received in his whole existence other than meeting the little Irish angel. The pretty young angel who had touched his heart in a way that no other living creature would ever be able to.

"You have no idea of how much I waited for this day, Monica..." he finally spoke, never releasing the hold on her. Despite his now serious face, tears of joy could be seen in the corner of his eyes. He would be eternally grateful for that moment.

Andrew let her cry for some minutes more and only when her sobbing started to subside did he pull away - just enough to look at her face. "Please, stop crying, baby..." he said, gently wiping the tears from her face with gentle fingers, and then tenderly caressing her red cheeks with the back of his hands.

"How did you know..." Monica finally managed to speak, "... how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't... I've been given the rest of the day off and I remembered how beautiful the sunset was on this beach." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "And you?"

Monica's eyes shone, she was aware that their meeting could never be a coincidence. They felt the same thing, two hearts connected with each other no matter the distance or time. "I was given the day off too and so was my charge."

Andrew finally smiled again, "You have a charge!" he said, gently tracing an invisible line along her delicate jaw. "My dear Monica, we have so much to talk!" his cheerful tone of voice finally caused a tiny smile to appear on her face.

"Yes, she's such a cheerful young angel, always eager to learn things! And she has a kind and compassionate heart!"

Dazzled and with his eyes full of love, Andrew contemplated her face as she spoke, committing to memory every her meek features. "Hum... sounds like someone I know..."

His affectionate look, together with that remark, caused her to smile even more, slightly blushed. "What about you? What have you been doing?" she wanted to know, and like him, she too was couldn't get enough of his face, of his warm green pools always gazing at her with much love.

"Well, there have been lots of assignments, some were good, other sad... I have so much to tell you..." he said, and for a moment their eyes were locked up with each other, unconsciously, as if secret words were already being spoken through the voice of silence. Feeling a lump forming in her throat, Monica took a deep breath, still nervous about that reunion and what she was feeling inside. Andrew finally broke their gaze and looked at her feet, chuckling with some amusement. "But I can see you that you still keep some old habits!"

Twice blushed, Monica lowered her eyes for a second, "Well..."

The blond angel took her hand in both of his and kissed its back, "And talking about old habits... would you like a cup of coffee?"

The Irish angel's eyes lit up with that invitation, in that childish manner that he had always found particularly adorable. She let out a joyful giggle that sounded like music to his ears. "Always!"

With a broad smile upon his face, Andrew let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders. He lay a tender kiss on her temple and both left the beach towards the red Cadillac, so that Monica could recover her sandals. Like the old friends that they indeed were, the couple of angels turned into human form couldn't hide all the happiness and excitement that that unexpected reunion brought them. Chatting happily, as if all the time of the universe wasn't enough for them to catch up, they headed to the nearby café.


	4. I'll walk with you Part 3 by Deyse

Here goes one more part!

Oh, "actingbug92," thanks for helping us with our angel romance! You're right about Andrew's line! So, thanks to you, we changed it to: "_You have a charge!" he said, gently tracing an invisible line along her delicate jaw. "My dear Monica, we have so much to talk!"_ It's cuter now!

_"I'm not the only one that __**things**__ the plot is OOC" _

Really? L.O.L.

Thanks for reading! There's a lot more coming!

Gaby and Deyse

PART 3

The couple of angels was now sitting next to each other on a booth at a nearby café. The waitress brought them two large mugs, one containing mocha with extra cream and another, hot chocolate. Monica wasted no time in taking the first sip of her favourite drink.

"It's perfect. The way I like it!" she exclaimed, and Andrew couldn't seem to take his eyes from her, the delight on her face always filling his heart with much joy, "You should try chocolate some day, Monica, it also tastes great!" he spoke, visibly teasing her.

"Well, let's make an agreement then: next time, I drink chocolate, you drink coffee!" she winked at him mischievously, and took another sip, watching with amusement as he playfully rolled his eyes.

"You said you have a charge..." he resumed the conversation started at the beach, with visible and genuine interest in knowing everything she had done during the time they'd been away.

"Yes, she came to me some days after... after we went on separate ways." There was a hint of sadness in her eyes when she remembered that day.

But Andrew was quick to send it away, "And what is it like to be a supervisor?"

"Well... it's wonderful, Andrew. But I don't really feel like a supervisor, you know... I feel more like a friend to Clarice. A friend who's ready to help her and guide her footsteps..."

He smiled and took her hand, "And wasn't it the same thing Tess was to you?"

"Y-yes... Yes, you're right," she recognised, only now realising that fact. She looked at their conjoined hands and added, "And so were you... There hasn't been a single day I didn't think about you two..."

"The same goes to me, baby... I miss the old days I worked together with you, as a caseworker and not as an angel of death. After you left, I became an exclusively angel of death."

"And don't you like it?" she stared at him with some worry, as he became serious again.

"Oh, yes, I do. I like it a lot. In fact... I've been requested to become a supervisor too..."

Monica's mouth dropped open and a broad smile appeared on her surprised face, "Oh Andrew! This is wonderful!" she squeezed his hand. Now it was Andrew who looked at her fingers laced with his and also smiled, "When I first knew about it I wanted so much to tell you... And I thought I'd never have the chance..."

"I guess our days off weren't mere coincidence, right?"

"Well, considering that there isn't such thing as a coincidence..."

Happy to hear that everything seemed to be going just fine for Andrew, Monica gazed at him with admiration and great affection. "You'll be a wonderful supervisor, Andrew. I'm sure you will! You have always been warm, comforting and peaceful and at the same time, such a wise and compassionate friend."

As she spoke, their eyes met in a loving gaze, which both of them couldn't (and didn't want to) avoid. He let go of her hand and raised his own to gently stroke her cheek, "So these are the qualities a supervisor needs, huh? Well, then I believe you, cause you are all of those things!"

They didn't even see it when the waitress came closer to their table, "Excuse me, would you like more coffee?" she said, interrupting their conversation.

x

As the night fell, a cool and gentle breeze started to blow from the sea to the coast. It was a spring day and now the sky was covered with bright stars and a beautiful full moon. Monica had wrapped her arms around his own and both angels started a slow walk along the sand, enjoying the pleasant atmosphere and, most importantly, enjoying each other's company. Since the moment they had met, a couple of hours earlier, they had been chatting non-stop, talking about every single detail of every single assignment they had worked on. The joy brought by that reunion was undeniable, leaving them to wonder the last time they had been so happy.

But being in human form had some drawbacks too. Early in the evening, they stopped by a small supermarket and bought some food, and then headed to the beach house, where they would shelter until the next morning, when different assignments would sadly part them away again.

But they elected not to think about it for a while. They were together again and that fact alone was enough to fill their hearts with happiness for the next hours. Nothing could spoil that moment.

"I'll cook a special dinner to celebrate this occasion!" he said, as they entered the small cosy house, placing the bags on the big table in the kitchen.

"Yes! And I'll help you to prepare it!"

Although he didn't have the intention, he couldn't help staring at her with eyebrows raised and a rather questioning look. And Monica didn't miss the uncertainty in his eyes, which he tried by all means to hide from her. She placed her hands on her hips, facing him indignantly. "For your information, I've been practising a lot!"

"I didn't say a word!" he replied, finding her annoyance adorable.

"But I know what you're thinking!"

Chuckling, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Oh really? So you can surely see that, at this exact moment, I'm thinking that I'll be in command of the kitchen and you'll be my charge!"

"Very well... And I will show you how much I've improved my abilities!"

x

That night Andrew prepared a delicious dinner and if Monica's culinary abilities had remained the same, her care to set and arrange the table and dinner utensils was impeccable. With a beautifully decorated dining room, Andrew served the food and they sat at the table, offering a prayer of thanks for meeting each other again.

Then, while they ate, they kept on talking for over an hour, when the blond angel finally reached across the table and took both Monica's hands, "Monica... this was the best day I've ever had in six months..." he spoke, looking at her with tenderness and pure love, and lacing his fingers with hers, "... and it's thanks to you, angel."

With an extra spark of happiness in her eyes, the Irish angel smiled cheerfully at him, "I can say exactly the same, Andrew... In all those months without seeing you I kept on wondering if you were alright, if you needed any help or just some company... And I also missed your reassurance... your comforting presence every time I was in doubt about what to do..."

A tear rolled down on her cheek but he was quick to brush it away. "No... no more tears, angel. Don't cry, please..." he stood up and pulled her by the hand, "Come with me..."

They left the room and headed to he porch. Andrew made her sit on the porch bench and sat right next to her, wrapping his arm around her small shoulders and bringing her closer to him. "These hours together are a gift, Monica. Let's enjoy it at the maximum, okay?"

Monica wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, "Yes... I'm sorry..."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, baby." He gave her a light squeeze and kissed the top of her head, "I'm just so glad you're here with me..."

His sweet caresses and delicate touch caused her to suddenly feel butterflies in her stomach; a mix of joy and other different and unknown emotions to well up inside her heart. But this time she didn't question them. After so much time missing him terribly, her dearest friend was standing right next to her, holding her tightly, and she wouldn't question those new feelings that now took over her very soul. She just accepted them.

And with the angel of death it wasn't different: a pleasant sensation of happiness invaded his heart, giving even more strength to the great love that had already settled there a long time ago. Saying goodbye on the following day would be hard, and for some few seconds while they chatted, the thought of leaving her terrified him. How could he ever manage to let that precious little angel go away from him once again if one minute far from Monica had already become extremely painful?

"It seems the stars of the Orion galaxy are shining brighter this night..." Monica said, her soothing voice gently bringing him back to where they were, immediately causing his troubled heart and soul to ease.

She was looking at the sky, covered with lots of different spots that looked like small diamonds sparkling from above. But there were other views that enchanted him much more than that. "I see you didn't forget our class about galaxies!" he said, looking at her with a pleased smile.

Also with a beautiful smile, she met his gaze, "When you gave me your pocket watch you told me to remember all the good moments we spent together... I keep every single one right here..." she pointed at her heart.

The blond angel felt a lump in his throat hearing those words. As a matter of fact, he had kept his love for her as a secret. Andrew didn't know what her reaction would be, he didn't even know if he was supposed to feel like that, as it was totally new and unknown to angels. What if Monica didn't feel the same? What if he told her all that he felt and the little Irish angel ran away from him for good? Even if he had to spend centuries to come without revealing his feelings, Andrew wouldn't jeopardise their friendship and closeness. Things should remain the same.

"I'm happy to hear that you didn't forget, angel..." he took her hand and kissed her palm, "You know that the same goes to you, don't you? That every single day I think of you and wonder what you're doing, if you're alright..."

The Irish angel released his hand and touched his cheek, stroking it gently, "To be honest I guess I knew it but I was hoping that you said that... Just to make sure, you know..."

Andrew leaned over and brushed a loving kiss on her forehead and then tightened his hold on her, secretly wishing they could stay like that forever.

The two angels spent more time sitting on the porch, chatting initially, and later on contemplating the sky in a pleasant silence, until the moment Andrew realised that his dearest friend had fallen asleep. But he didn't make any attempt to wake her up. Much on the contrary: the blond angel took the opportunity to change the bright stars up in the sky for the image of Monica sound asleep in his arms. And the great love he carried inside his heart became more evident than never, as there was nobody there to witness his true feelings, which he had been fighting to hide for years.

Taking some strands of hair from her face and softly stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, he felt like - at least for some instants, she only belonged to him. "Angel... What a selfish creature I am..." his whispered voice broke the deep silence, and he kissed her temple.

Only some time later, did Andrew gather the Irish angel in his arms, always careful not to wake her up, and took her to inside the beach house. With slow light steps, he walked along the living room and the corridor, and then pushed her bedroom door, which had been left ajar. Then, the angel of death walked up to her bed and gently lay her down, covering her sleeping form with a blanket.

Then, he knelt on the floor by her bed and started to stroke her hair again; his bright green eyes focused on her beautiful face. "If you only knew how much I love you, Monica..."

Only many minutes later, he finally brushed a tender kiss on her cheek and quietly left the room.

x

Standing by the window, in the dark living room, Andrew stared at the sky with a mix of happiness and sorrow evident on his face. The time and distance he and Monica had been separated only made the love he felt for her grow stronger each and every minute. And if meeting his beloved friend on that day had filled his heart with so much joy; having to say goodbye to her again ached so deeply it brought tears to his eyes.

"Father... I'm such a sinner... I don't even dare to ask for Your forgiveness... Only for Your mercy... I can't control these feelings I've been carrying inside my heart. I can't keep them away as much as I try..."

A single tear made its way down his face, "And the truth is that I don't want to... I'd do anything for her... I'd do anything to have her love... even giving up my whole eternity..." He confessed, his voice nothing more than a whisper. "Father, if there's a way to make it possible, please, tell me... I don't care about the sacrifice I'd have to make... But... if this love is impossible; if it's forbidden because we're angels, I'll go away from her existence and never come back..." he stated, pain and sorrow breaking his heart as he lowered his head.

But then he looked up at the sky once again and added. "I'll keep it in my heart, though. For the centuries to come..."

X

To be continued


	5. I'll walk with you Part 4 by Deyse

I'll walk with you - Part 4

On the following morning, Monica opened her eyes slowly and looked around her. The first sun rays were now entering through her window. For some instants, a puzzled expression appeared on her face, as she didn't remember going to her room on the night before. But, then, a second later, a tender smile formed on her lips: Andrew surely had carried and put her in bed. Memories of the previous day immediately filled her heart with tenderness and joy, and, God forbid, with the purest and greatest love she had ever felt.

The Irish angel stood up from her bed and, still sleepy, she left her room. "Andrew..." she called, crossing the living room, "Where are you?"

Monica also looked for him in the dining room and in the kitchen but frowned with concern: there wasn't any reply to her callings and the blond angel wasn't anywhere around. Deeply worried, she climbed up the stairs and knocked on his bedroom door, "Andrew?"

The Irish angel opened the door slowly and confirmed what she already feared: the room was empty. Andrew had gone, probably an emergency had taken him away in the middle of the night and now it could take months or even years for them to meet again.

"Oh Andrew..." she whispered, tears already forming in her eyes. Quietly and miserably, she left the bedroom and went downstairs. The porch swing was the last place they had been together and, as she sat down, tears of sadness finally made their way down her cheeks.

Crying helplessly, Monica closed her eyes, despair visible on her face. "Andrew... Oh, Andrew... I missed you so much... You went away and I didn't have the chance... Once again, I didn't have the chance to tell you how much I love you..." she whispered, holding the pocket watch he had given her close to her heart.

What she didn't notice was when Andrew approached the beach house, carrying a package with some food for breakfast, including coffee powder. But when he saw his beloved friend crying desperately, Andrew was quick to cross the fence and climb the porch steps, "Monica!"

The Irish angel's heart nearly jumped at the sound of his voice and she finally opened her eyes, watching through blurred vision, as he climbed the steps. She immediately stood up and held him as tightly as she could, still hardly believing he was there.

The blond angel dropped the package on the floor returned her embrace, with a mix of joy for having her in his arms, and great worry to see her crying so much. "What happened, Monica?" he asked, suddenly feeling fiercely protective about her.

"You didn't go..."

"Go? Go where?" Andrew gently pulled away just a few inches and placed his hand on her cheek, feeling sorry to see so much sadness on her meek face.

"I thought I had lost you... I thought you had left..."

"I... I went to buy some food for breakfast..." he spoke, a bit taken aback by her words.

Monica kept on talking, looking deep inside his green eyes. "I thought you had gone... without knowing the truth..."

"What truth, Monica?"

"That... that I don't want you to leave... not again... without knowing that... That I love you, Andrew!"

Andrew felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest; a turmoil of different thoughts running on his mind and a flood of happiness invading his soul. She was opening her heart to him and confronting his fears with all her sincerity.

"I love you so much... so deeply... When I saw you walking away from me, six months ago, I wanted to tell you to stop, I wanted to tell you to stay with me but, before I could say so, you were gone!"

"Monica..." he whispered, some tears forming on the corner of his eyes.

"I've been suffering so much... I spent the last six months wanting to know where you were... wondering if... if you were still thinking of me..."

"Oh angel... God, I can't believe it I'm hearing this from you! I prayed every single day to see you again; every sunrise I asked the Father to give me this blessing, even if it was just for a few minutes..." he grabbed her face with both hands, "I love you, Monica!" As he said that, a spark of happiness shone in Monica's eyes as her voice came out as a whisper, "What?"

That tiny reaction only encouraged him to continue to talk, "Yes, that's my truth too! The truth I fought to hide from you and from everybody else, even the Father Himself!" he said, "... as if I could..."

She let out a mix of laugher and sob, and he wiped away some tears from her cheeks and kept on talking, "When we separated I felt that a part of me had gone... I felt I had lost so much that I wouldn't even be able to smile again."

"Really?" hope, joy and surprise were evident in her face.

"Last night, after you slept, I prayed and asked the Father to give me an answer... to tell me if this love was wrong or if..." he smiled, contemplating her still tearful face, "... or if I should tell you how much I love you, angel. And I guess He's just did it..."

Practically hypnotised with each other's loving gaze, Monica and Andrew inched their faces close together and their lips finally touched; at first in a light caress, and after, in a slow, sweet kiss, full of affection and great love. Andrew wrapped one arm around her waist and moved his other hand from her cheek to the back of her head.

And, for some instants, the two angels felt as if they were the only living creatures in the world. All the suffering and pain caused by their separation, six months earlier, had been replaced by the most absolute happiness.

When they finally pulled away it was just for a few moments, to look at each other's faces and see, once more, the love written in their eyes.

"Am I still sleeping? Is this a dream, Andrew?" she spoke, placing her hand on his handsome face, fingertips tenderly touching his skin.

"I don't believe there can be a dream sweeter than this..."

He kissed the palm of her hand and then pulled her closer, to a tight, warm embrace that lasted for long minutes. They remained in a pleasant silence for long minutes, just listening to each other's heartbeats and the loving feelings flowing from their soul.

"Let's go inside, I bought food to prepare breakfast... including your coffee..." the blond angel finally spoke again, gently pulling away and winking at her. But Monica remained where she was and wrapped her arms around his neck one more time, giving him a tight hug.

"I thought you had gone away... I was so desperate, Andrew..."

He returned her embrace and buried his face on her shoulder, smelling her sweet perfume, "Wherever I go, Monica, be sure that I'm always carrying you in my heart..." He pulled away and stroked her hair, "Now come, angel, we're in human form and I don't want to see you crying and hungry any longer!"

"Ok..."

Andrew prepared breakfast and, in that case, Monica's help was really effective, as she made the coffee and. Some time later, the two angels in human form snuggled close together on the couch, taking the opportunity to enjoy those moments at the maximum.

"When Tess found out my true feelings; when she found out how much I love you, I told her I'd never say a word to you..." Andrew spoke, running his fingers through her hair.

Monica was resting her head against his chest and raised her eyes to face him, "Tess knew it?" she exclaimed, with surprise.

"Yes. I was so angry because I wasn't allowed to give my testimony about you before you were promoted..."

"You're telling me they didn't hear you?"

"No... they said I wouldn't be impartial... considering what I felt for you."

Impressed to have ignored that fact, the Irish angel shook her head, "I didn't know this... How could I be such a fool?"

"Hey! You're not a fool!"

"Yes, I am! I spent so many years not only unaware of your feelings but also incapable of realising my own feelings; to realise how much I love you!"

Those words caused a pleased smile to appear on his face, "Well, hearing this from you now made every minute count!" he brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Besides, we'll have the rest of eternity to enjoy each other's company!"

"You know what also makes me happy?"

"Besides drinking gallons of coffee without Tess around to scold you?"

Giggling at his joke, Monica reached up and stroked his face with tenderness, "Knowing that both of us being granted a day off at the same time wasn't a coincidence... neither was the fact that we decided to come back here after so many years..."

"Yes... I prayed yesterday night and asked our loving Father to show me a sign; to tell me what I should do. And He just did it."

They felt a soft message gently whispered to their hearts. A positive message. Yes, their love was blessed.

They closed their eyes and felt it in its plenitude, and then looked at each other again; emotion on their faces. "I'll spend the rest of my eternity just thanking Him." The blond angel said, watching as Monica nodded and shed some tears.

"Me too, Andrew..."

Their faces inched closer and as their eyes closed another loving caress started; sweet, delicate and precious moment that would certainly be etched in their mind for the centuries to come. But when they finally pulled away, Andrew noticed a trace of worry in her eyes. "Monica? What is it?"

"I'm afraid, you know... Soon, we'll have to leave and, with me being a supervisor and you being an angel of death, especially now that you're going through an evaluation, when will I see you again? I... I don't think I could bear to stay away from you another six months, Andrew..."

The blond angel sat up straight and took her both hands into his own, looking deep inside her eyes. "Let me tell you something: our love has been blessed. And if the Father was the greatest responsible for putting us together, if He knows how much we love each other, do you think He'll keep us apart now?"

"No..." she whispered, looking at him with tenderness.

"There'll be days we won't see each other, as we're angels and we have a mission to fulfil. But something tells me that every now and then, I'll end up in a place like this, holding you in my arms and telling you how much I love you!"

Monica let go one of his hands and touched his face once again, "I missed your reassurance... You have such a special way to put my heart at ease." Her smile was a hopeful one.

Andrew nodded his head, pleased to see the hope in her bright eyes, "Yes! That's what I want to hear! And now, let's enjoy this time together, as it hasn't finished yet and... I still want to hold you and tell you how much I love you a couple of times more!"

Smiling even more, Monica shed a tear of joy, "I love you too, Andrew. Very much. And forever!"

The end


	6. Missing in action by Gaby

**322. Missing in action (by Gaby)**

If you don't have this very present in your minds, it's the one where Monica gets old temporarily and an old man falls in love with her.

"Hello, you must be new here!" Andrew told the old woman that had come to him. "My name's Andrew and I think you look very, very nice today. What's your name?"

The old woman rolled her eyes and looked mischievously at him. "Andrew! It's me!"

"MONICA!" the blond angel exclaimed, eyes wide open, not really believing what he was seeing. "W-what happened to you?"

"Nothing! I'm the same angel I always was, just a few more wrinkles and a few more aches and pains," she joked, but her old legs grew weak and she almost fell hadn't George appeared nearby. "Here, take the dog," the colonel told the angel of death handling Tess' dog to him.

Andrew couldn't help but feel a little upset at what he was witnessing. Not only Monica, his Monica, was now an old and fragile woman ―the long dark hair he so loved to comb was now gray and white, her soft skin was wrinkled and her body didn't seem to allow her to be the playful angel he was used to―, but also there was someone else looking after her!

He was carrying a tray with canapés when he had first saw Monica, and all of a sudden she had felt bad. Now, the angel was seeing George helping her to take a seat on a couch and he felt like a complete fool just standing where he was, the tray in one hand and Mr. Dog in the other.

"Take it easy, angelboy," Tess' voice made him react immediately.

"Tess! He…! She…!"

"I know, I know," the older angel interrupted him. "He's developing feelings for her that he should not, and Monica hasn't realized…"

"She hasn't realized something else either…" he grumbled in a low voice, almost ignoring the supervisor was there with him, "… and it's been more than a year now…"

But Tess did hear what he had said and turned to see him, the brief second their eyes met was enough for her to know the truth at once. She then saw how Andrew shot a last look at Monica and George before heading back to his kitchen and to the secret he was keeping on his heart.

xxx

As soon as Lorraine started to play the piano, Andrew's avid eyes searched for Monica and they found George making his way to her. He hadn't wanted to confess it but it was so painful to see someone getting all of Monica's attention while it seemed he couldn't get more than a kind smile from her lately.

He sighed in frustration when he saw George taking Monica to dance, circling her tiny waist and pulling her closer to him even if it was obvious she was trying to keep her distance. The angel walked to leave the room but a sudden exclamation of pain made him turn and see Monica collapsing on a near chair. "Monica!" he shouted and ran to her, crouching at her side and taking her shaking hand between his.

"Andrew!" the little angel exclaimed with clear fear written on her face. "My heart! It hurts!"

"Take it easy, sweetie!" he said taking her hand, not paying attention to George that was around too. "Breath."

"Can you take care of her, angelboy?" Tess asked the blond angel before she followed Mrs. Hancock, who has requested to talk to her.

"Of course, Tess! I'll take her to her room!" he then helped Monica to stand.

"Yes, yes, I'll take you to your room!" George said too, not noticing Andrew's upset face.

Seeing Monica couldn't walk, the angel took her in his arms carefully and carried her to her room, George following them as a faithful dog. "You know, George? I think I can take care of her…" Andrew said with a hint of bitterness in his voice, placing the little angel on the bed and kissing her temple.

"Will you be ok?" the old man asked Monica, not really trusting a guy with long hair with something so precious.

"Yes, George, I will…" she replied weakly, the way the man was looking at her and the way Andrew was looking at the man only confirming her what Tess and Lorraine had told her: George was having feelings about her.

"I-I will come back later…" he warned, trying to find a way to stay.

There was a moment of silence between Monica and Andrew after the man was gone and while he helped her to lay on the bed. She then raised her head to meet his green eyes and if she was already shocked by George's feelings, she was twice surprised by what she was seeing in her friend's eyes. Unable to resist it, she turned her face away and started to cry.

"Shh… Monica, it's ok," the blond angel said taking a seat by her side on the bed and holding her tightly as he always did.

"No, no, it's not!" she sobbed. "I didn't know it hurt so bad to break someone's heart! It feels so strange to be loved this way! Human love is so complicated!"

"And God's love is so simple…" he added combing her gray hair and kissing her head. "But when human love is meant to be, baby, it is simple too. You just feel it…"

Feeling safe and protected on Andrew's arms, Monica closed her eyes thinking on what he was saying… and she knew he was right. When love was meant to be, you just felt it… as she was feeling it in that very moment.

xxx

After George had told everyone the truth about his time in the army and Lorraine had requested Andrew to go get a wooden box from her bedside table, the blond angel got into the room the old woman and Monica had briefly shared.

"I guess you're coming for this," the Irish angel, now back to her young form, told him offering him the box.

"Yes," he offered softly, his concern evidently in his eyes as he saw she was about to cry. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute…" she said meeting his eyes.

"You ok?" Andrew asked taking a seat by her side on the bed and reaching for her hand.

It amazed her to see him so worried about her and she barely could drown a sob. Yet, a tear made its way down her cheek and Andrew reached to swipe it tenderly. Monica felt a bolt of electricity when he touched her cheek and almost unconsciously, she closed her eyes and leaned over his touch, covering his hand with one of hers.

Andrew's heart melted at the vision of Monica. How he longed to hold her tightly and let her know how he felt for her. But he felt it wasn't the moment, so he leaned and kissed her forehead long and lovingly before leaving.

He was by the door already when he heard Monica calling him. "Andrew? C-can you meet me later? A-after I talk to George…"

He smiled at her, the same sweet smile that always warmed her heart. "Of course, angel, I'll see you later."

xxx

Sitting on the swings where Monica had started her assignment, Andrew was watching his friend talk to the old man that had fallen in love with her. He saw George taking Monica's hand and kissing it reverently before she just disappeared from the man's sight.

"You all right?" the angel of death asked her when he saw her coming to meet him, both now invisible to humans around.

Monica nodded and cleaned her tears away. "I will be…" she said honestly, "… as soon as I finish fixing all the mess I did."

"Haven't you finished?" he asked not understanding what she meant.

"Not yet." She offered him her hand and when he took it, she said, "Can we take a walk?"

Andrew stood up and followed her, soon changing her hand for her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Monica's heart started to beat faster with their closeness, yet she had never felt that good: she could feel Andrew's concern for her surrounding her, covering her as a soft, warm blanket.

"Andrew?" she finally broke the silence slowing her pace. "I'm sorry I made you suffer."

The blond angel was completely taken off guard, so he stopped and faced her. "What, Monica?"

Monica's stomach clenched at his surprise but she knew she had to talk. She took a deep sigh before turning to face him. "I know I made George suffer, but I also hurt you. I know it bothered you to see George being in love with me… and I want to say I'm sorry, Andrew…"

"There's nothing to…" he tried to speak but she stopped him. "No, please, let me finish. I was so blind…" she said meeting his green eyes and reaching to touch his cheek, "… so blind I never read what was in your eyes."

Andrew took a sharp breath at what she was saying, his eyes reflecting the same expectation that his heart. "Monica…" he covered her small hand and moved to kiss its palm.

"I guess I took you for granted and never thought I could lose you until… until I saw the pain I was causing you… Please, forgive me…" Her eyes were bright with tears just as Andrew's and he blinked several times before he could speak.

"I knew it wasn't on purpose…" he said, his voice hoarse with emotion. He then reached to cup her face with infinite care. "But it did hurt. It hurt so much to see you being taken away from me… I wouldn't bare, Monica…" he tenderly brushed the tear that had escaped her eye. "I love you so much, sweetie, you know that, don't you?"

Monica nodded. "I do now…"

"I never knew when it happened. All I know is that I believe I started loving you the minute I saw you back in that forest, in that wedding party… Don't ask why, I only know this love is here in my heart and it grows each and every day."

"That's why you told me human love can be as simple as God's?" the little angel asked, her eyes so bright with trust and love.

"Yes…" Andrew whispered. "I know what I feel for you and it's a natural thing. It's necessary for me now. You are my life, Monica…"

Feeling overwhelmed by his sweet words, Monica slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her eyes with his for a long second, the dialogue between their eyes letting them know what was in each other's heart. "I love you," she finally murmured.

Andrew tightened his hold on her tiny waist and slowly leaned down, meeting her eyes for a second, before he finally kissed her on the lips, showing her how good human love could be and how incredibly much he loved her.


	7. Hello, I love you by Gaby

**Hello, I love you ** **(by Gaby)**

Late in the afternoon the same day the angels had finally made J. T. Jackson meet his daughter Danielle, Tess had told Monica, Andrew and Gloria that they had to go talk to Alex Jackson, a boy that used to play air guitar in a very loud volume. They were now on their way out of Alex's house, looking forward to get a night of rest.

Monica and Gloria were walking in front of Tess and Andrew, and as soon as they crossed the street, the Irish angel shook her head and placed her hands on her ears. "Oh, God! I'm glad he listened to us! One more minute and I would've gone deaf!"

The three other angels just chuckled at her comment. "And young people believe that's actually music?" Tess agreed with her charge. "I wouldn't like to imagine that being played in Heaven!" Little by little, the four of them disappeared in the thin air.

Once they had reappeared in Heaven, Andrew released his grip on Tess' shoulders and walked towards Monica. "Well, Tess, do you think I can steal your charge for the rest of the time we don't get assigned?" the blond angel asked circling the little angel's waist.

Tess rolled her eyes in a mockingly complaining expression. "Is there a way for me to stop you, angel boy?"

Both Monica and Andrew chuckled at her comment. "I'm afraid no, Tess," Andrew replied. "We'll see you later."

Tess and Gloria saw them walking away, happily holding each other's waist, and the younger angel sighed. "Aren't they the cutest couple ever?"

"And you say so!" the supervisor replied. "They are the first angelic couple ever! Come on, baby, I think you have a better future in the choir than Monica. Let's get you there..."

"It was wonderful to have you there, working with me, Andrew..." Monica said when they stopped by a garden where there was a waterfall fountain, one of Monica's favorite spots. "You always make my assignments a lot easier..."

Moved by his words, the angel of death cupped her pretty face and leaned down to kiss her. "You always make my life a lot better, angel." He then reached to cut a flower from a nearby tree and placed it on her hair, happily admiring her.

The Irish angel chuckled and both took a seat on a bench. They cuddled together for a little while, just admiring the water running over the small waterfall. "You know, baby?" Andrew suddenly broke the silence. "There's something I learned about this assignment today."

Monica moved to look at his face and studied the playful smile on his lips. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"J. T.'s idea about the 100 things list..." He then placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it tenderly. "I'm thinking about making my own list. The 100 things about you that take my breath away..." his voice was now low as a whisper and Monica found impossible to take her eyes away from his.

"And what would those 100 things be?" she replied in an equally low voice, slowly moving to be closer to his lips.

"Number one..." he started, "just looking at you... Number two... when you kiss me..." And they forgot about the other 98 the very second their lips met in a slow and tender kiss.

THE END


	8. As it is in Heaven by Gaby

**As it is in Heaven**

**(by Gaby)**

Andrew and Monica walked behind Kelly until a beautiful spot in a forest where Jesse was waiting for his mother. The angel turned to pass the rock she was carrying to Andrew and went to hug her son. "Why did you never tell me the truth, mom?" the boy asked her. "I knew you were an angel but I never knew how true that was!"

Kelly, Andrew and Monica chuckled at his comment. The angel of death turned to see Monica, who had tears in her eyes. "Angels aren't supposed to talk about their real nature unless it is necessary," Kelly explained stroking her son's face as if he were a little boy. "Besides I thought I had given up my being an angel by deciding to stay with you instead of coming Home as I had to. But I have to tell you it felt worth doing so!"

"I'm glad you stayed, mom!" Jesse said holding her tightly. "And I'm really glad we'll keep on being together now here."

"So I am, Jesse," Kelly replied crying softly. They stayed in each other's arms for a minute more until Kelly turned to see Monica and Andrew. "Monica, how did you know I had been granted a special gift?"

Andrew bent down to leave the rock on the soil and then wrapped an arm around Monica's shoulders. The little angel smiled and circled his waist turning to see him with eyes bright with love. "Because, Kelly, I've been granted with one just as special." 

Kelly, who didn't know about them and hadn't seen them together until Andrew had opened her house door, looked from one to the other with a puzzled expression.

"Monica and I have been allowed to fall in love and experience love not only the way angels do, but also the way humans do. The physical feeling, the physical act as well as the spiritual one," Andrew explained looking at Monica in adoration and then kissing her forehead tenderly.

The Irish angel closed her eyes at the kiss and then rested her head on Andrew's chest, his hands now holding her tiny waist. "I've been allowed to love the most wonderful angel of the world," she added hugging him tightly.

"I guess that's something we would've considered impossible just as an angel having a son, right?"

"There's nothing impossible with God," Monica reminded her. "See you later."

"Thank you," Kelly said deeply moved and hugged both angels.

Monica and Andrew walked away hand in hand and after some minutes, they stopped by another clear where there was a fallen tree right at the side of another tree forming a natural bench. Andrew leaded Monica there, took a seat and pulled her to his lap. "Did you really think our love was impossible?" the blond angel asked.

"I guess I never really," she murmured hiding her face in the nape of his neck and inhaling his perfume. "You were always so special to me... since the beginning... that loving you like this feels so perfect..."

Andrew chuckled and Monica pulled away to see him. "Since the beginning?" he asked her playfully. "I remember you were a little mean to me that day!"

Monica punched on the arm. "Angels aren't supposed to bear malice, you know? Besides I apologized that day!"

Andrew hugged her tightly again and pulled her to his chest once more. "I know, baby. You know what's one of the images of you I keep on my mind always?" Sensing her shaking her head he added, "You standing by the window of that train waving your hand to me." He took her hand and kissed her palm before cupping her face and kissing her.

"Did you think our love was impossible?" she asked when they parted.

He cupped her cheek again and met her hazel eyes. "No, never," he said in conviction. "I don't know when I fell in love with you, but it seems to be the most natural thing in the world. Something so right cannot be impossible, cannot be forbidden. I knew I wanted to kiss you from the second I saw you looking at Mark and Susan."

Monica felt like transfixed by the low tone of his voice, yet she wanted to tease him. "Angels don't lie, baby," she said touching his lips with her index and taking her face closer to his.

"I'm not lying, angel," he murmured almost touching her lips. "I knew your lips were mine since I first saw them..." He crossed the small distance and kissed her long.

"Ok, you convinced me," she told him wrapping her arms around his neck when they pulled apart. "This was never impossible, this was how it was meant to be forever..."

"Good!" he joked. "Now we can move to the next part!" He made her stand up and he stood up too. "The day hasn't finished, honey, and your presence is required somewhere now," he explained and taking her hand, they disappeared from that place.

They reappeared over a beach. The sun was standing to descend and the sea had gotten a funny violet color because of the light. Monica was rather intrigued by Andrew's attitude but she stood in front of the sea, inhaling the salty smell in the atmosphere. She was surprised when she felt Andrew tying a silk scarf around her eyes to cover them. "Andrew, what?" she asked.

"Shh... It's a surprise, baby," he murmured and then took her hand to lead her. In a matter of minutes, Monica felt him stop and placing himself behind her. He made her walk some more steps and then proceeded to untie the scarf. "You thought we would let your 200th assignment go unnoticed?" he whispered on her ear.

"Surprise!!" she heard the shout when Andrew freed her eyes. Tess, Gloria, Rafael, Adam, Ronald, Henry, Sam, Gabriel, Micah and many more angels were there, and there was big table prepared with a cake standing in the middle.

"Happy 200th assignment, beautiful!" Adam said walking to her and hugging her.

"It's not the Bahamas but we hope you like it!" Tess was second to hug her.

"Oh, Tess, thank you!" Monica said with eyes bright with emotion. "You didn't have to!"

"Of course we had to!" Rafael told her. "Not every angel touches so many lives, both human and angelic!"

Even if it was not the Bahamas, Monica really enjoyed her party. The beach looked beautiful at night illuminated with paper lanterns, and all the guests seemed to be having a good time. At some point, Monica stood by the shore barefoot, allowing the waves to reach her feet and looking at the stars. "Are you happy?" Andrew asked hugging her from behind.

"Yes," she replied leaning over him. "Thank you so much! I didn't expect this at all!"

"That was the plan," he said kissing her temple. After a couple of minutes, he added, "I have something for you."

She turned to face him, her eyes showing how deeply moved she was. Some of her friends had brought her a present, but she didn't expect one more from Andrew. He showed her a small box and then gave it to her. "I hope you like it," he said.

The little angel opened it and some tears glistened in her eyes. Inside there was a golden medal with one of Boticelli's pensive cherubims and the legend 'God bless you' around it. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed throwing herself to his arms and kissing his cheek.

"You didn't see the back," he teased her stroking her hair.

Monica pulled away to examine the medal and read the inscription: '200 miracles. Love, Andrew'. "Almost all of them with you," she whispered.

"And many more coming," he added caressing her soft cheek.

"They always seem better when you are with me, Andrew."

"Being with you and having you in my existence is a miracle, angel girl, and I'll be eternally grateful for it."

"Me too," she murmured wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "Me too."


	9. Manhunt by Gaby

**As you strongly recommended, Gaby sis, here is the one you asked for.** **Manhunt**

**(by Gaby)**

"What exactly are you trying to do, Gloria?" Tess asked somewhat upset after the younger angel had tried to kiss Andrew on the mouth.

"I was trying to show some love to Andrew."

Slightly blushed, the blond angel murmured a 'Thank you' before looking at Monica questioningly.

"We saw a couple kissing and I told Gloria that was a demonstration of love, and then you came and..."

"Is it wrong?" Gloria asked confused. "I mean... I've seen you and Andrew doing it..." she said looking at Monica.

Both Monica and Andrew blushed at her remark. "Yes, Gloria... Andrew and I kiss like that 'cause we share a special kind of love."

"I don't understand!" the younger angel exclaimed. "You said I knew love, Tess, but then Monica says there are different kinds of love! How am I supposed to get it?"

"What time is it, Andrew?" the supervisor asked.

"5.30, why?"

"Happy hour! Come on. We'll teach her about love right now!" Tess said taking Gloria from an arm and starting to walk, Monica and Andrew following them.

Once Gloria was in Betty's hands, Monica, Andrew and Tess discussed their assignment when they saw Zoe getting into the lounge. "She's our assignment," Monica said.

"Part of it," Andrew said meeting her eyes.

Tess moved to take a seat by her old assignment's side and talked to her before Betty started to sing. Monica and Andrew remained where they had first stayed. The blond angel was seated on a high chair by the bar and Monica was standing right at his side. He then reached to take her by the waist and pulled her to make her lean over his lap. "I should be really mad at you, you know?" Andrew told her wrapping his arms around her.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"And you still ask?" he said in mock indignation. "Do you think it's not enough that your charge almost kissed me?!"

Monica giggled at his expression. "She didn't know what she was doing! It's not her fault you're so charming!" she said kissing his cheek.

"Suuure..." he replied and tightened his hold on her. They remained there in silent for a minute looking at Gloria talking to Tess and at some couples that were dancing with the slow melody Lou was playing and Betty was singing. Andrew squeezed Monica to call her attention. "Wanna dance?" he asked.

"Sure," she said looking at him.

They soon joined the other couples, Monica's arms wrapping his neck and his encircling her waist.

"Gloria, if you need to learn about love, you just need to look there!" Betty said coming closer to the two female angels and pointing at the dancing ones.

"Aren't they cute?" Tess commented looking at her angel babies. Their foreheads and noses were touching and they were smiling at each other, unaware of anything around.

"I guess that's really a match made in Heaven!" Betty said.

"That certainly is!" Tess agreed.

"But they are an exception, a real miracle!" Gloria said.

"Love itself is a miracle, darling!" Betty said. "It doesn't matter if they are angels or humans, love is the biggest miracle of all!"

The next day, Andrew and Tess were already at the lounge when Zoe, Penny and Maggie arrived followed by Gloria and Monica. The blond angel couldn't help a "Wow!" when he saw his dearest friend arriving: short tight skirt, high heel shoes and a bit more of make up. Monica turned to see him and found him practically drooling at her sight. His expression made her smile and blush and she felt a special happiness knowing the effect she could cause on him. Monica and the rest of the girls stayed for a while in their table, the little angel and Andrew sharing loving sighs and smiles.

"Hehehe... Monica's gotten an admirer!" Penny said elbowing her.

"And you said there was not much to say about you, Monica!" Maggie joined the teasing.

The Irish angel blushed deeply and smiled at the teasing of her coworkers. After some minutes of looking at her, Andrew finally walked to the booth. "Monica, do you want to dance?"

"Charmed," she answered smiling at him.

"You're stunning, angel!" he said circling her waist.

She giggled and leaned to touch his chin with her forehead. They danced for some long minutes, completely oblivious of anything else. When Monica went back to their table, Zoe and Penny practically assaulted her with questions.

"Was it the first time or you knew him before?" Zoe asked to a reddened Monica.

"You had it very well hidden, Monica!" Penny said.

"When did you meet him?"

"How did you meet him?"

Monica couldn't help but smile at their questions. "I knew him of course. He's not hidden, just I hadn't told you about him. I met him eight years ago in a wedding."

"Eight years?!"

"And why aren't you married?"

Monica blushed again and mouthed some words without a single sound. She turned to see Andrew and found him with Billy, who was looking at Zoe. "It seems that now you're the one with an admirer," Monica told her blond friend.

"Billy?" 

"The delivering guy?" Zoe and Penny asked at the same time.

"Why not?" the angel asked. "You never know who's the one..."

At the same time, Andrew was talking to Billy intently looking at the four girls in the table. "Go on, Billy, don't miss your chance!" the blond angel urged him.

"I-I don't dare to go alone..." the guy stuttered.

"Then let's go..." Andrew said standing up. Billy followed him and there, the angel talked first. "Monica, would you like to dance again?"

"Yes," she said turning to see first at Billy and then at Zoe.

"A-And you, Zoe? Would you like to dance?" he finally asked.

"Ok..." the blond woman replied taking his hand and following Andrew and Monica to the dance floor, immediately swaying at the sweet notes of the song.

_If you only knew  
What I feel for you  
If you only lived for me  
The way I live for you  
I'd be in heaven  
My dreams would come true _

'_Cause all I've ever wanted  
Is you  
And you alone  
_

A couple of minutes later, Monica and Andrew turned to see the human couple and how Billy looked like in Heaven for the smile in his face. "We're great in playing Cupid, don't you think?" Monica joked, her head resting against Andrew's cheek.

The blond angel laughed at her comment. "Yes, but you know what the best part is?" he asked looking at her eyes.

"No, what?"

"Working with you... being with you... have the chance to have you here in my arms even if it's a good pretext for the assignment..." he murmured and leaned down to give her a sweet kiss.

"I may disagree..." she said when they parted. Smiling at his puzzled expression, she added, "the best part is to see someone else share something as marvelous as we do... You've made my life complete, Andrew," she whispered looking deeply in his green eyes.

Not breaking her sight, he bent down to kiss her lips again. "You can't possibly know how blessed I am to have you in my life, Monica. I really don't know what would become of me without you..."

"Andrew..." she whispered again and then buried her face in his neck feeling absolutely content to be there in his arms.

Much later in the night, when there was almost nobody in the lunge, Andrew, Monica and Penny were still in the booth they had shared, Zoe and Billy in another one, oblivious to anything around.

"I'm sad, you know" Penny said to the angels that were cutely cuddled. "And happy, and envious..."

"Envious?" Monica asked.

"Yes, you all have the one for you..." she said looking at the way Andrew and Monica's hands were tangled.

"I'm sure you'll find a wonderful man some day, Penny," the little angel said.

"Yeah... but not today... and certainly won't see him if I don't sleep at least a couple of hours. See ya!" the woman said leaving the table.

"Bye," both angels said.

"I'll have to go with Billy, angel..." Andrew said with a sad tone.

"Is he...?" she asked with sad eyes. Seeing him nodded, Monica couldn't help but to feel sad for Zoe who was now kissing Billy. "Oh, dear..."

Andrew had been right about Billy. He had died in the morning, hit by a drunken driver. Zoe had been really sad until Monica had talked to her. Now the blond woman was sharing her life with other people that needed a little bit of love.

Some days later, the four angels walked again along the park where their assignment had started, Andrew's arm wrapped around Monica's small shoulders while her arm circled his waist. They stopped when they saw Zoe talking to an old woman in a wheelchair.

"I think I have now learned everything about love," Gloria announced proudly. The other three angels stopped to pay attention to her. "There's love between sons and parents, love like that one..." she said pointing at the image of Zoe and the woman, "and love like the one we share, love between friends..."

"Very good indeed, baby," Tess replied, "but you missed one kind of love..." At the puzzled expression on the younger angel's face, she added, "but two angels can speak more about it..."

Both Tess and Gloria turned to see Andrew and Monica that were now hugging each other. The little angel's cheek was resting on his black shirt and her contented smile spoke of the happiness she felt with him. "We could speak a lot about it, yes, Tess..." Andrew replied tightening his hold on Monica, "but expressions of this kind of love are... you know... private... so..." He heard Monica giggling and they started to walk away form their friends. "See you later, ladies..."

Tess shook her head at seeing her "angel babies" go and grabbed Gloria's arm to walk back Home. "Come on, baby, we'll talk about that love later..."

"But, Tess... Wouldn't it be better if we go with them? I could really use the knowledge..." the younger angel tried to argue.

"No, no, baby... You heard them! That's private..."

THE END


	10. Finger of God by Deyse

**Finger of God**

**(By Deyse)**

The two heavenly beings walked along that vast green field, now with a gentle breeze blowing on their faces and warm sun rays shining across the bright blue sky. That beautiful and peaceful scenery was a lot different from the one of destruction and chaos left by a terrible tornado only a few hours earlier.

"It's amazing how nature can bring us so much peace and at the same time, cause so much damage and fear." Monica spoke, admiring her surroundings but with the memories of the tornado she had faced a few hours earlier still fresh on her mind.

With a permanent arm wrapped around her small shoulders, Andrew nodded his head, "Yes, you're right, angel. In fact, it was as frightening for you as it was for me..." Monica turned her eyes from the fields and looked at him, as he kept on talking, "Watching you facing the storm and the tornado, knowing that you were in human form and could get hurt made me feel... vulnerable too..."

Moved with the immense care and protectiveness she could see written in the spark of his emerald eyes, she encircled his waist with her left arm, "All the time I was there I could hear you praying to God and asking Him to keep everybody safe..."

The blond angel stopped walking and stood face to face with her, "And I'm grateful He did..."

Andrew looked deep inside her soft brown eyes and, slowly, traced a line across her jaw with his finger. Then, a smile appeared on his handsome face, "Once I've met you, I don't think I'd bear to stay away from you or not looking at this pretty face of yours anymore..."

Blushing and smiling, she shook her head and held his hand, "That will never happen, Andrew. Even when we're apart, it's only temporary and... and you're always in my thoughts wherever I go."

Their eyes were lost in each other's in a long silent gaze and it was when both angels felt something was different: there was a mix of nervousness, excitement, tenderness and affection penetrating their hearts, their soul, and it was something like they had never experienced before.

To Monica it was like having butterflies in the pitch of her stomach, and with tears of emotion filling her eyes, the little Irish angel felt surprise and happiness invading her heart. With Andrew it wasn't different: the blond angel was suddenly aware that his feelings for that sweet creature were stronger than friendship, they were deeper than he had ever imagined. For a moment, all he wanted was to hold her tightly against his chest, selfishly thinking that she only belonged to him.

He moved his eyes from her brown pools and looked at her rosy lips, and at that very moment he came to understand what was going on: he was in love with Monica. It wasn't friends' love like he had imagined; it was something much deeper and more intense. The blond angel felt like kissing her lips and holding her in his arms for the rest of eternity, he felt like telling her about his love and how he wanted to call her 'his angel'.

And watching Monica looking at him with such loving eyes only encouraged him to go on, as they both seemed hypnotised by the multitude of new feelings growing in their hearts. Slowly, the blond angel bent his head and inched his face closer to hers. Monica could feel his warm breath against her soft skin and, even if she wasn't really sure of what was going on, her own heart was filled with expectation.

Their faces were only two inches apart when suddenly a stronger gust of wind blew her hat off her head and put an end to that magical moment.

"Oh, dear!" she exclaimed, reaching for the hat fallen on the ground.

Trying to regain control of his emotions, Andrew sighed deeply. Now he was aware of what had almost happened between them and wondered if that was really mean to be.

"Are you really sure there won't be any tornadoes today, Andrew?" she spoke, holding her hat and with a trace of worry in her blushing face.

He soothed her long hair affectionately, wanting nothing more than to put her heart at ease, "Yes, angel, I can assure you. Maybe the wind was trying to play with this beautiful hat of yours!"

That statement brought a shy smile back to her face and happy to see it, Andrew reached for her hand, "Come with me. There's something I want you to see..."

"What is it?" she raised her eyebrows with childlike curiosity.

"A little surprise I prepared you..." he replied, with a smile playing in the corner of his mouth – he found her enchanting in many ways. One of them was exactly when she shot him that curious look.

"What surprise?"

"I told you: a surprise!" Andrew didn't resist and kissed her cheek before guiding her up to a tall green tree, where a table cloth was spread on the ground. On it, strawberry pie, tea, cookies, fruit juice and, of course, a flask full of mocha waited for them.

"A picnic!" she exclaimed, with so much excitement that made Andrew's love for her grow a little bit more – like it always did every second of his existence.

"Yep! We have the rest of the afternoon off and I guess there's no better way to spend it than here with you..."

Monica turned her eyes to him and smiled, "Thank you..."

"You're more than welcome, angel..." gazing at her lovingly, he gently caressed her cheek, "... I hope you like it, I prepared everything myself. Including your mocha!"

The Irish angel leaned on his touch and covered his hand with hers, "I'm sure everything is perfect!" she spoke, deep in her heart thinking about the magical moment that had just happened between them a few minutes earlier.

x

The next following hours that the two angels spent together would certainly be part of those treasured moments kept in a special place deep inside their hearts. Monica and Andrew chatted about the weather, about their latest assignments, about their friends and anything else that would come up. Due to the great affinity they shared, conversation would always last for long hours and they could spend an entire day talking without getting bored. The relationship that they shared was special, the Irish angel was convinced of that, and whenever they met, she was always anxious to provide him every little detail of her assignments as she knew he would listen each one of them with great interest and sharing the same joy.

That wonderful afternoon they had spent together, however, would be over soon as there were new assignments waiting for them. While the Irish angel cleaned the towel they had used to put the food on, her dearest friend had excused himself telling her in brief words that he would be back soon. But Monica didn't remain curious for a long time: as soon as she had finished to gather all the objects used in the picnic, Andrew appeared again, carrying a bouquet with small and delicate wild flowers in his hands.

Always smiling, and glad to see the expression of surprise and enchantment in her doe-like eyes, he handed her the beautiful bouquet. "For you. To thank you for the wonderful afternoon."

Also smiling, Monica took the flowers with her both hands and smelled their sweet perfume, "Oh, Andrew... They're just lovely..."

"Hum... not as much as you are, but yes, now that you're holding them, they look a lot more beautiful!"

He knew the effect of his words even before he had voiced them: a blush rose on his dearest friend's cheeks, causing his heart to skip a beat at how adorable she looked to him at that moment.

"I... I don't know about that..." she replied, shily, "... and you don't have to thank me for the afternoon, you know I love spending my free time with you. In fact, I'm the one to thank you for preparing all this..."

Andrew reached out and caressed her cheek, the wind was blowing against her face, disarraying the strands of her long hair and now that she was hatless, her image was like a perfect picture to him, a picture that would always be etched on his mind and deep inside his heart.

"No, no thanks, angel. I just want one thing from you: that you never forget how much you mean to me. Never forget that you're always in my thoughts, baby, and that being together with you is a present I'll always treasure. You fill my world with happiness."

Deeply moved with his words and with the tenderness she could see in his emerald eyes, she covered his hand with hers, leaning on his touch, "How could I ever forget you if you're so part of my existence... if you're so part of my heart?"

Once again feeling their emotions taking control of their souls, the two angels in human form looked at each other's eyes, forgetting the world around them and frozen in a moment that belonged to them alone. Andrew cupped her chin and inched his face closer to hers, committing to memory every trace of her delicate features. Their eyes closed slwoly, right before he brushed his lips against hers. It was a light caress at first, as delicate as the angel who was now in his strong arms. They pulled away and shared a brief loving gaze, a confirmation that the love they felt deep inside their hearts was blooming like a wild flower following the course of its existence and that couldn't wait any longer.

"Monica... angel... I love you..." he whispered, once again looking at her soft brown eyes, "I've always loved you..."

A tear of joy rolled down her cheek and a smile broke on her face to hear those words, "I know... I-I feel the same... I love you too, Andrew... with all my heart..."

Those affectionate words sealed the affection and deep love they had been carrying inside their hearts for years, maybe since the first time they met. The blond angel bent his head once again and their lips collided in a loving kiss. Andrew's fingers were soon entangled in her long hair and his hand came to rest on the back of her head, so that he could deepen the kiss a little bit more.

At first, Monica felt like falling through the clouds with a mix of nervousness and anxiety. But that sensation changed a second later – yes, she was falling through the clouds but ended up in the safest place in the entire universe: in Andrew's strong arms, which were holding her tightly and delicately. Marvelled at these feelings and lost in his caresses, she wrapped her arms around his neck, welcoming his loving kisses and keeping her accelerated heartbeats in the same rhythm as his.

When they parted, their faces still remained inches from each other as none of them would bear to keep a greater distance.

"I love you so much, Monica..." he spoke, in a low voice, running his fingers through her hair and brushing away the tears that had fallen from her eyes, and which he knew weren't ones of sadness.

"It feels so perfectly right, Andrew... And so incredibly wonderful..." she whispered, with a shy smile playing on her lips, those lips he had kissed for the first time a minute earlier, "...looking back at my past, since the day we first met... I felt something was different at that exact moment, you know... I didn't know what was it – I reacted to your presence because I couldn't understand what I was feeling myself... I didn't know it was love... I didn't know that... that I've been loving you all these years...how could I not realise this before?"

"Because everything has its own time. God has His own timing... I didn't realise that what I felt at the moment I saw you was more than friendship and tenderness... It took me some time to realise what was really going on too, baby... Maybe the Father wanted it to be like this... maybe all these years allowed our love to create its roots in our hearts... And in His plan we both were meant to be right here, right now..." he placed a few strands of hair behind her ears, "This kiss... it was meant to happen..."

She blushed a little and the smile on her face became broader, "Yes... you're right... It was meant to happen and it was meant to be as wonderful as it was..."

Also smiling, the blond angel held her face with both hands and kissed the tip of her nose, "And I'm quite sure that the next one will be exactly the same..."

Monica raised her hand and her fingers touched his handsome face softly, as if she too was committing to memory every trace of his features. She traced a line along his jaw and soon her delicate fingers came to rest on his lips, and the blond angel didn't miss the opportunity to hold her hand and kiss them.

"I have no doubt about it either..." was all that she said, before he bent his head and pressed his lips onto hers in one more of the many affectionate kisses he would give her until their afternoon off was over; one more of the many caresses he would offer her for the rest of the eternity.

The end


	11. The princeless bride by Gaby

**The priceless bride **

**by Gaby)**

After Andrew had gone back to the airport to give Jonas his forgotten tuxedo, the angel and the man were sharing a drink.

"It's her dream, I just want to make her happy," Jonas told the angel after they had been discussing his wedding.

"It's a good start," Andrew said.

"And what about you, Andrew? Are you married?"

"No," the angel said blushing slightly.

"But you've got a girlfriend," the man continued judging from the angel's smile. "What's her name?"

"Monica..." Andrew answered playing with his glass of ginger ale.

"Monica, huh? Where did you meet her? Have you two guys been together for a long time?"

"You won't believe it... I met her in a wedding, seven years ago," the angel replied.

"Seven years?!" Jonas exclaimed. "And you aren't already married? After seven years you're not still sure if you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"No, no! I am sure..." Andrew said not knowing how to explain his relationship with Monica to this man without telling him they were angels. "It's just that..."

"Then what? If you do love her and you're sure, why don't you two just get married? Don't you want to make her happy too?" he saw the angel nodding and then continued, "Well, I better get to my gate. Thanks for everything."

"Sure."

"Oh, excuse me," Jonas said to the bartender. "Do you have some of those little umbrellas you put in fruit drinks? Liz loves these things. She opens and closes them until they are broken. What can I say?"

"I'd say it's true love!" Andrew said. "Monica loves them too. Shirley Temple with two umbrellas... her favorite drink."

"You know, Andrew? I'd say that's true love too!" the blond man said blinking to the angel.

xxxx

"I'm gonna get some sleep. Wake me if..." Jonas told the angel after he had fought with his fiancée. They were driving to Washington through a very heavy storm that had finally cancelled the man's flight.

"What? If she calls?" Andrew said.

"No. If you get tired..." the man finished sarcastically and then got comfortable in the seat.

Andrew turned to see him and sighed. Something Jonas had said before had him thinking... thinking about how would it be his own wedding with Monica... Surely he'd be jumping of joy and never in a million years he'd fight with her just as Jonas and Liz had done minutes ago. But once again he wondered... could they get married? Angels weren't supposed to fall in love but he and Monica had fallen. Was it impossible to think about getting married...?

Soon he had to leave his thoughts aside for a while as the storm was getting worse and if he wasn't careful, his assignment wouldn't be to take Jonas to Washington but Heaven, and that was not the plan.

xxxx

The next night, after a long and difficult way to the hotel, Andrew and Jonas had just listened to what Liz had said to her homeless guests in the room and the man could hardly believe he had told her he didn't want to marry her. "She's made mistakes too, she knows that," the angel said referring to Liz. "She... hum... she met an angel tonight too."

Jonas chuckled at then turned to see Andrew. "Monica? Is that your Monica?" The angel nodded smiling proudly. "She's beautiful!"

"Thanks."

"So if you really are an angel, tell me something. How do people stay married?"

"That's what God wants to teach you both... one day at a time." Andrew then took some little umbrellas out of his pocket and offered them to his assignment.

The man smiled and picked them, but then gave one back to the angel. "For Monica," he said simply. Jonas turned to see Liz and when he turned to face Andrew again, he saw he was gone.

xxxx

A moment later, Andrew met Tess, Gloria and Monica. He wrapped his arms around his dearest friend and kissed her temple. "Oh, there you are. I'm glad you're here, there's someone I want you to meet!" she said.

"Really?" the blond angel asked fearing a joke from her.

"Uh hu, aunt Meg. I think you're going to love her," the little angel said smiling mischievously to Tess and Gloria and then freeing herself from his embrace to hold his arm and take him away from their coworkers.

It took them both more than an hour to get rid of the famous aunt Meg as wisely, Andrew had made Monica stay with him while he talked to the woman, who had had the time of her life giving the angels all kind of advises for a long romance.

"Wise movement, angel boy," Monica said wrapping one arm around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair when they had managed to escape to the dance floor. "You know I can't resist your touch and that I'm stick to you as soon as you place a hand on me, right?" He had wrapped his arm around her shoulders when they had first arrived to the table and then he had taken her hand when aunt Meg had forced them to take a seat beside her.

"Let's say I have learned a few things..." he added circling her tiny waist and pulling her closer to him. "Besides it wasn't a wise movement. It's just that I missed you and I needed to touch you..." he whispered on her ear, then placed a light kiss on her jaw and buried his face in her sweet smelling hair. "I have something for you, so you can see I never stop thinking on you."

He pulled away a little and then gave her the little umbrella. Monica laughed at seeing that funny but loving detail and wasted no time on hugging him tightly and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips. "I love you, angel boy!"

"And I love you too, angel baby. So very, very much!" he told her returning the hug and the kiss.

A new song started to play and they kept on dancing.

Please, don't let this feeling end,

It's ev'rything I am,

Ev'rything I wanna be;

I can see what's mine now,

Finding out what's true,

Since I've found you

Lookin' through the eyes of love

Andrew tightened his hold on Monica as he heard the lyrics of the song and his previous thoughts came back to him...

Now I can take the time,

I can see my life

As it comes on shining now;

Reachin' out to touch you,

I can feel so much,

Since I've found you

Lookin' through the eyes of love.

"Monica?" the blond angel asked.

"Mmm..." she replied with her face still buried in the nape of his neck.

Andrew took a deep breath to gather courage to ask what he was about to ask. "If we could get married... would you like to have a wedding like this?"

Monica pulled away and looked into his green eyes, reading easily his troubled heart. She had wondered that many times but she had decided not to push the issue. She was perfectly content with what they already had; she knew they were bonded forever as God himself had blessed their love. "No," she said sincerely and then caressed his cheek softly. She felt a wave of tenderness with the troubled face he made. "I don't need a big wedding to tell you I'll spend the rest of my life with you, Andrew. I know the Father has blessed us already as having you in my life is the biggest gift He could have given me. I don't need a diamond ring or a wedding band to know you love me... All I need is a little paper umbrella," she finished and smiled when she heard him chuckling.

"I love you, Monica" was all Andrew said, and then cupping her soft cheek too, he leaned down to kiss her deeply.

And now I do believe,

That even in a storm, we'll find some light;

Knowin' you're beside me,

I'm alright.

Please, don't let this feelin' end,

It might not come again;

And I want to remember

How it feels to touch you;

How I feel so much,

Since I've found you

Lookin' through the eyes of love.

The end


	12. Thief of hearts by Deyse

Thief of hearts (by Deyse)

Weeks after Corey had passed away, Monica, Andrew and Tess came back to the shopping centre where Alice, his adoptive mother, had a news stand. From the escalators, the three angels watched as the woman smiled and put on her necklace, with a heart shaped locket. After looking at Corey's picture inside of it, she seemed to be recovering from the loss of her son and carry on with her life.

Happy to see that, the angels smiled at one another and headed to the exit of the building. When they saw the revolving doors ahead of them, Monica's and Andrew's smile became a mischievous one, and the blond angel was the first one to speak.

"After you..."

"Oh no. After you, Andrew..." Monica replied; both chuckling at Tess' frowning face, as they both knew the supervisor had a kind of fear of passing through this kind of doors.

But, realising that this feeling was something silly, Tess finally decided to face it. "Oh, c'mon, it's just a door!" she exclaimed, and was the first one to cross the door.

Andrew and Monica exchanged an amused glance and he allowed her to go before him, following her afterwards.

"So, what are you ladies doing now?" the blond angel asked, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"I'm doing a rehearsal for the special presentation of the angels choir," the supervisor spoke.

"Oh... I see..." Andrew was immediately aware of Monica's feelings when the subject 'singing in the choir' was brought up, and, watching as her smile faded a little, he was quick to keep on talking, "Well, then I guess it'll be just the two of us, angel!" he gave her a light squeeze on the shoulders.

"What do you mean?" she wanted to know, eyeing him with curiosity.

"Well, I was watching those people at the amusement park and, well, I didn't invite you to try out some of the attractions cause we were both working on the assignment, but now that we have some free time I thought it would be fun to go there! What do you think?"

The blond angel watched with pleasure as Monica's wide smile reappeared on her beautiful face and her brown eye sparkled with excitement. She looked at Tess as if she was a little girl asking for permission to go. "Oh, Tess, it's going to be so much fun!"

The supervisor nodded her head, "Yes, it sure is! I hope you both have a great time!"

"We can come back there some other day too, Tess, so that you can try that yourself!" Andrew spoke, taking Monica's hand into his own.

But the oldest angel didn't show much enthusiasm about it. "Hum... yeah, maybe... I've faced one challenge today, it's gonna take some time to try strong emotions again! Well, I gotta go now, see you two later!"

"Goodbye Tess!"

They watched as she disappeared and Andrew kissed the back of Monica's hand, "So, let's go?"

"Yes!" she replied, with an excited expression on her face, and letting go of his hand to wrap her arm around his own.

x

When they arrived at the amusement park, there were so many attractions to try that the Irish angel was a bit indecisive.

"Well... We can have a go on the cups and later on the ghost train! And there's a small roller coaster too! It seems exciting... Though I guess I'd be a wee bit afraid of all those loopings and unexpected turns... But I guess maybe the dodgems..."

"Monica, Monica, wait, angel..." Andrew interrupted, standing in front of her and placing his hands over her shoulders, smiling and finding her excitement the cutest thing, "We'll have all day long to try all those attractions and I'll help you to choose them, ok?"

Also smiling, she sighed deeply and blushed a little, "I'm glad you're here, you know..." she spoke, as if she was revealing a little secret.

"Well..." Andrew gave a steps towards her, grabbed her face with both hands, taking the opportunity to stroke her cheeks, and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally her lips. "... There's no other place I'd rather be right now other than here with you!"

With a wide smile, she wrapped he arms around his waist in a warm embrace, which he happily returned, now kissing the top of her head repeatedly. "Now, what do you say we started with something light?"

"Ok..."

x

With a broad smile that never disappeared from their faces, the two angels had a great time together at the amusement park. Monica's constant laughter, followed by Andrew's one, reflected all the joy and fun they were having together, and both secretly lifted a prayer of thanks for those blessed and unforgettable moments, which they would surely keep in their hearts forever. They tried the dodgems, the ghost train and the cups. Then, the couple stopped in front of the rollercoaster.

"Are you sure about this?" Andrew asked, looking at his beloved friend with apprehension. But she looked back at him with her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yes! Come, it's our turn!" she practically dragged him to the car.

Some minutes later, when the trip was over, they left the rollercoaster with a giggling and even more excited Monica. "I want to go again!"

"I thought you'd be scared, angel!" he said, chuckling at how happy she was.

"No! I mean, I was but... it's so much fun, Andrew!"

"Ok, then, but we'll stop to eat something later!"

"I guess we have a deal!" she spoke, dragging him by the hand once again.

x

After so many strong emotions, the angels sat down to have a snack and talk, and Andrew couldn't get tired of watching all the excitement in the Irish angel's face. From across the table, he reached out and took her hands.

"I love to see you happy and with this beautiful smile upon your face, Monica! You have no idea how good it makes me feel!"

"Well, it's all thanks to you, Andrew!" she replied, her face was glowing with so much happiness.

He kissed her hand and looked deep inside her brown eyes, "Well, it was one of the best days in my existence!"

"One of?" she repeated. But he kept on talking, not missing her slight disappointment, "Yes... one of. Because the happiest day was when met an enchanting angel, with a charming accent, beautiful eyes and a warm heart..."

Blushing deeply, she lowered her head, "You're certainly being kind... I remember I wasn't that gracious with you when we first met..."

He chuckled, and brushed his thumb on the back of her hand, "Well, you were a bit upset, I admit it. But it didn't stop me from seeing how wonderful you were..." he enjoyed when she blushed even more and added, "And you looked quite cute when you got mad at me!"

That statement made her smile grow wider and she let out a giggle. At that moment, his own face became serious and he inched his chair closer to hers, reaching out for a small velvet box inside the pocket of his jacket. Then, the blond angel took her hand and placed the box in her palm.

"Andrew? What is it?"

"I... I bought you something at the mall, before I met you and Tess this morning..." he spoke, with a loving gaze in his green eyes, "I hope you like it!"

"Andrew!" she exclaimed, looking at him with the same tenderness.

"Open it!"

She removed the red ribbon around the box and opened it: there was a gold necklace inside, with a heart shaped locket.

"Oh, Andrew! Andrew! It's beautiful! It's... I love it!" she spoke, tears of emotion threatening to fall from her doe-like eyes at any moment. She threw her arms around his neck, in a tight, warm embrace. Deeply pleased with her reaction, Andrew held her back and buried his face in the nape of her neck, inhaling her sweet perfume. "Let's say you have my heart... literally and metaphorically speaking!"

"I love you so much, you know? You have my heart too... forever..."

They pulled away just a few inches and he gently stroked her cheek, "I love you too, little angel." He spoke, and their faces inched closer until his lips touched hers in a loving and sweet kiss. Monica raised her hand to touch his cheek and after to caress the hair on the back of his head, never breaking that affectionate kiss. Only a minute later, did Andrew pull away and lay tiny kisses on her forehead and again, on her lips.

"Can you put it on for me?" Monica asked, her eyes shining with love for him.

"Sure..."

He put the chain around her neck and fastened the clasp in the back of her neck. Then, he kissed the top of her head, pulling her to her feet. "Come with me, there's something we definitely must do!"

He took the curious looking angel by the hand and they walked over to the photo booth. "I've just realised we don't have a single picture together! Besides, your locket needs a picture and we definitely need to have a 'souvenir' of this day!"

"But that's a lovely idea!"

She watched with interest when he deposited a coin in the machine and then the two entered the booth.

"You have to look at that lens..." he spoke, "... and we have to be close together!"

"Oh, that won't be a problem..."

From behind, Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his cheek against hers. Four pictures were taken in a sequence. In the first one, the angels were resting their heads together, cheek against cheek. The second one showed Andrew bending his head and kissing her left cheek. In the third picture, Monica was the one to place a sweet kiss on his face. And finally, the fourth picture showed the two angels sharing a tiny kiss on the lips.

"Something tells me those pictures were great!" he spoke, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Let's see them!" the excited Irish angel replied.

The four small pictures came out of the machine and both angels smiled with contentment, pleased with the result of the photographs.

"Choose one to put inside your locket, angel."

"That's impossible... I love them all! Do you think you could pick?"

"Well... I can't choose either! Why don't you fold them all and put them inside the locket?"

"I like this idea..." she did as he had suggested and then turned her eyes back at him. "And... I'll keep them inside my heart too, ya know?"

"So will I, angel!" he spoke, softly stroking her face. "Can I keep one for me?"

"Of course!"

He took the picture in which she was kissing him and placed it inside his pocket.

"Now, come with me, there's an attraction I want to go!" she said, dragging him along with her.

"It's not the rollercoaster, right? Cause that hot dog may end up coming back if we take another ride!"

"No!" she said, pointing to the attraction she was eager to try. "It's the love tunnel!"

"Well... I couldn't think of anything more appropriate..."

Holding each other, with Monica resting her head on his shoulder, the two angels entered the car and enjoyed the pleasant trip.

"I love you..." the blond angel whispered on her ear.

"I love you too..." she whispered back, both holding each other and enjoying that pleasant little trip, grateful for those hours of joy and sure that they would all be etched in their hearts forever.

The end.


	13. A rock and a hard place by Gaby

_Angelgirl online and asap 74 we thank you for your suggestion about the report issue. We did consider that, but after that specific incident we received so many supportive messages that the thing to be reported served to show us how many people appreciate this kind of story. We were very, very happy! So we decided, instead, to thank all the ones who gave us their support and reassurance. We'll never forget you guys:-D_

_And, as far as we know that there is at least ONE single person who likes our stories the way we write them, we will continue doing it so._

_Thanks a MILLION and see you on our next story!_

_G__aby and Deyse._

A rock and a hard place

(By Gaby)

Monica had managed to drag a cup of coffee right after they had finished lunch and she was now standing at the terrace, her favorite drink in her hands, looking at the peaceful swimming of the swans.

"I knew it! You're hiding so we don't catch you with that coffee!" Andrew said startling her.

"Oh, Andrew!" she told him in a pleading tone. "I haven't drunk any since breakfast!"

Finding her excuses adorable, the blond angel wasted no time in walking to her and wrap his arms around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder. "And I'm not going to stop you right now. Go ahead."

The Irish angel chuckled slightly and started sipping at her drink. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked looking at the lake. "It will be a shame if it disappears today."

"Yeah..." the angel of death replied. "But I'm grateful I had the chance to see it and share this moment with the angel I love the most." He smiled and then moved to kiss her on the lips, the taste of coffee making the kiss pleasantly different.

"Ops, sorry!" Amanda exclaimed when she saw them. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"Oh, no, it's... it's ok," Andrew stuttered releasing Monica and discreetly passing a finger over his lips to clean any traces of her lipstick away. The small angel blushed lightly and buried her face in her coffee.

"I knew there was something between you two from the moment I saw you together," the old woman told them. "You have good taste, princess. 'Green eyes' is very handsome and he seems to be a great guy."

"Oh, he is!" Monica said enthusiastically wrapping an arm around his waist and looking at him adoringly. "He's the most wonderful being you can get to know."

"That's what I used to say about Al," Amanda commented with nostalgia. "But I guess I'll see him today again if that asteroid helps me... and so I won't envy the two of you more. Now enjoy your time," she said walking away. "When you're young and as in love as you are, every second is so precious..."

"She's right, you know?" Andrew murmured when they were alone again. "Every second I spend with you is so precious for me..." He kissed her head and pulled her closer.

Monica reached to let her cup over the fence and then wrapped one of her arms around his neck while her other hand stroked his cheek. "I know... And even if we were humans and today were the last day we could be together, I'd be happy and thank the Father forever for giving me the chance to get to know what you love is like... and it's so fantastic..."

He leaned down and kissed her again, his arms encircling tightly her tiny waist. Yes, she was right. The asteroid didn't matter for them... all that matter was that sweet, unforgettable moment.

The end


	14. Heaven's portal by Deyse

_Angelgirl online and asap 74 we thank you for your suggestion about the report issue. We did consider that, but after that specific incident we received so many supportive messages that the thing to be reported served to show us how many people appreciate this kind of story. We were very, very happy! So we decided, instead, to thank all the ones who gave us their support and reassurance. We'll never forget you guys:-D_

_And, as far as we know that there is at least ONE single person who likes our stories the way we write them, we will continue doing it so._

_Thanks a MILLION and see you in "Listen to your heart," our next story!_

_Gaby and Deyse._

Heaven's Portal

(By Deyse)

Tess took the keys of her Cadillac and showed them to Gloria, who was sitting right beside her, in the driver's seat. "Have you ever heard the expression 'keys to the Kingdom'? These are the keys to my Kingdom! This car right here is my baby!"

"I know, I know, I know!" Gloria eagerly exclaimed, taking the keys from the supervisor's hands.

Andrew and Monica were sitting close together, on the back seat, and noticing that the two angels were so absorbed in their conversation, he took the opportunity to take Monica's hand and inch a bit closer to her. "I'd say you have the keys to my heart, angel."

She heard him speaking to her heart, using the mental connection they shared and which had become even stronger as the years passed.

And that statement caused a pleasant sensation of joy invading her heart. Quietly, the Irish angel smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

It was then that Gloria turned her head and looked at them. "What are you guys doing up there? You're so quiet!"

That question took Monica off guard and she tried to say something, "Oh... we're just sort of..."

"Praying!" Andrew spoke, lacing his fingers with hers.

The young angel accepted his simple explanation and then turned her attention back to the car, starting the motor a second later. But when she accelerated, the vehicle moved backwards and Andrew and Monica had to hold the front seats not to be thrown forward. The car hit a big dustbin and stopped. Then, Gloria accelerated again and now Monica and Andrew were thrown backwards and had to hold onto wherever they could not to get hurt.

Gloria finally managed to put the vehicle into movement and drove in high speed along the streets of that quiet neighbourhood, making dangerous turns here and there. When she turned the radio on the loud techno music visibly irritated Tess, along with the fact that her "baby" was in great danger in the hands of the inexperienced angel.

At a certain point, Gloria made another turn and, this time, Monica was thrown against Andrew and, very scared, she took a firm hold onto his strong arm.

"Andrew..." he heard her frightened voice talking straight to his heart.

"Keep a firm hold on me, Monica! And don't let go!" he spoke back, immediately feeling extremely protective about her and wanting nothing more than taking her out of that car and holding her tightly.

"Ok..."

"I'm right here, angel, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise!"

Monica closed her eyes at another turn, without letting go of his arm. "I know... but this time I can't help wishing you and I were in another place..."

Their little trip finally came to an end when Tess turned the radio off and made Gloria stop the car. Andrew and Monica heaved a sigh of relief and could sit up straight again. The Irish angel noticed that her dearest friend was straightening his blond hair and quickly helped him, gently arranging some strands dishevelled by the wind, and not missing the opportunity to stroke his handsome face with tenderness.

"Does she act like that up in Heaven?" Tess asked, visibly annoyed by the youngest angel's behaviour.

"Like what?" Andrew asked, without exactly knowing what the supervisor was talking about and, like his beloved Monica, still trying to recover from the last three terrifying minutes.

"Like a teenager who needs an attitude adjustment!"

Monica an Andrew looked at each other and after to Tess, "Well... we..." the blond angel started.

"We can't tell you exactly, Tess..."

But before the couple of angels answered to that question (or at least, tried to), Gloria spoke again. "It's not fair to ask them, Tess! Monica and Andrew spend more time with each other and it's not fair to steal the few chances they have to be together!"

Not the two angels nor Tess seemed to appreciate that comment: Monica and Andrew shared a rather embarrassed look, while the supervisor rolled her eyes to the sky. But unaware of the discomfort she was causing, Gloria kept on talking, "I'm sorry but it's a lot easier being an angel up there that it is down here. Looking into God's eyes is a lot more comfortable than looking into..." she made a brief pause when she stared at Tess' angry face, "... anyone or else's..."

"Gloria, if Tess is hard on you it's because she loves you!" Monica gently admonished, feeling Andrew rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

"Tess, I only get to spend a little bit of time in Heaven between the assignments! I really want more! I'm homesick!"

"I know that but you got a job to do here."

The youngest angel rolled her eyes with some impatience, "Ok..."

Monica, Tess and Andrew watched as Gloria got off the car and headed to the house where her assignment lived. As she entered the house, they exchanged an amused glance, not missing Tess worried and still upset face.

"Don't worry, Tess, I'm sure she can handle this!" the Irish angel said, placing a supportive hand over her shoulder.

Andrew nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, Monica's right! She'll be ok!"

"I hope so, babies, for her own sake!" the supervisor replied, now a bit resignedly. Andrew and Monica exchanged another glance and she nodded her head with an encouraging face.

The blond angel took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "Hum... Tess... we were wondering if there is anything for us to in the next few hours..."

"Not now, angel boy. We'll have to wait for the right time to act."

"So... you mean that, for a while, we'll be sort of... free?"

"Well... yes. Why?"

"Well... because... we would like to ask you if we could... borrow you car for some hours..."

Tess turned around to stare at him with a face that was everything but happy.

"It's just for a couple of hours, Tess, I promise! Beside, you know I'll be careful!"

"I don't know anything other than the fact that you already killed my baby once, mister!"

"Tess... we won't go very far, I promise." Monica intervened. And, as much as the oldest angel was upset, she couldn't resist to such a kind expression on her dear friend's face.

"Fine..." she said, rolling her eyes and causing the other two angels to smile broadly.

Andrew leaned forward and, from the back seat, he wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her cheek afterwards, "We love you, Tess!"

"You'd better take care of my baby otherwise you'll see it with me!!!" she warned, still a bit crankily.

"I'll take care of your two babies, Tess!" Andrew shot loving gaze at the beautiful Irish angel sitting right beside him and kissed her hand once again, receiving a warm smile in return.

But Tess' mood had definitely been ruined on that morning and, with some impatience, she rolled her eyes. "Oh please, this is getting too sugary!"

x

With his beloved friend sitting by his side, Andrew drove Tess' Cadillac along the road that crossed the mountains and stopped it in at a point from where it was possible to have a beautiful view of the whole range of mountains and of the golden sun.

"Oh, look at this... It's beautiful!" Monica exclaimed, fascinated with the lovely scenario.

"Yes, it really is..." Andrew nodded and then looked at her, with his eyes sparkling with love, "... But there's something here that is even more beautiful, you know..."

She turned her head to face him, also with her eyes filled with affection for the blond angel. No words needed to be spoken between them, as their feelings were evident in the way they looked at each other. Tenderly, he stroked her cheek and leaned to his right side. She inched her face closer to his and closed her eyes and their lips touched a second later.

"Have I told you how much I love you, angel?" Andrew spoke, caressing her cheek when they finally pulled away.

"Yes... you just have... once again." She replied, smiling at him in a lovely way.

Equally happy, the blond angel took her hand into his and kissed it, "Come with me..."

They got off the car and, hand in hand, gave a few steps towards the ravine, deeply enjoying and admiring the view. Andrew wrapped his arms around her small shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Monica immediately relaxed in his embrace and, with their hearts filled with love, they stood there, contemplating the view in a pleasant silence.

"We should do it more often, you know..." the Irish angel spoke, some minutes later, tenderly stroking his arm.

"Yes, you're right. We have to recover the time we spent far from each other..." he said, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder and inhaling her sweet perfume.

Monica lowered her head feeling a bit guilty, "It was my fault... I shouldn't have run away when I found out I was... in love with you, I should-"

Andrew quickly pulled away so that he could face her, "Shh... of course it's not your fault, baby! I should have been the one with courage to tell you that. And it doesn't really matter right now because we're together! Maybe it was the right time for us. Remember that God's timing is perfect!"

His encouraging words had an immediate effect, as she smiled again, "When I think that the Father has blessed our love, when I think that He really wants us together... this is so wonderful, Andrew, that I feel I should spend the rest of my eternity thanking Him... And it still wouldn't be enough!"

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean, baby..." he spoke, contemplating her meek features and committing every detail to his heart.

"Can we come back here tomorrow, to see the sunrise?"

"Yes..." he was practically hypnotised by her look, "You know something, Monica? This view may be beautiful and all but... There's something else I need to do..."

Knowing exactly what he meant, and with a broad smile upon her face, she nodded, "Ok!"

Then she happily closed her eyes and felt his lips touching hers a second later, his kiss always sweet and slow, an evidence of all the love the two angels had for each other and which would last for the entire eternity.

X

But on the following day, on that same ravine, the atmosphere was very different and the scenario, a scaring one. Gloria's assignment had taken a very dangerous path into drugs and dangerous driving, and the young angel herself had experienced some of these, learning a hard lesson she would never forget. And now she and her assignment, a confused young man, were inside his car, at a high speed, and as much as she tried to convince him to stop and listen to her, he wouldn't listen.

And at a certain moment, Monica, Andrew and Tess watched with great worry as a small car got out of the road and fell from the cliff, landing many feet away down on the sandy ground. The Irish angel held her beloved friend's hand and squeezed it tightly, her heart filled with anguish to think about their friend Gloria, who they knew was inside the vehicle. Andrew gave her a reassuring look and it was with relief that, a few seconds later, they saw the young angel getting out of the car.

"Oh, thank You, Father!" Monica murmured, relief filling her soul. In a heartbeat, Andrew was down there in the valley, ready to help their youngest friend out of the car. He was very sorry to see how scared and confused Gloria was. Once she was standing before him, he caressed her head and tried to calm her down until his dearest friends joined them.

And even though she didn't want to show it, Tess was deeply affected by that awful image of the car falling down the ravine. Gloria was in human form and therefore exposed to all sort of dangers a human being was. Fortunately she was also in the hands of a loving Father all the time.

"Gloria, are you alright? Do you feel any kind of pain?" Monica wanted to know, holding her friend's hand and gently placing a supportive hand on her shoulder while Andrew guided her away from the car.

"I... I'm fine... I guess... Just a little shaken..." she said, her entire body trembling. She looked at them with grateful eyes, "Thank you... And... I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, you don't have to apologise... Please, come with us, let's get out of here..." he said, "Nobody got hurt, Gloria, that's the most important. Try to be calm."

"Andrew is right, Gloria, the Father was with you all the time. Everything will be alright, trust me..." The couple of angels tried to put her heart at ease, as they could feel how amazingly scared and guilty she was at that very moment. And when the young angel met Tess' eyes she lowered her head, ashamed of her latest actions, certain that the supervisor wouldn't forgive her.

But the words that came out of the old angel's mouth surprised her. "And I'm eternally grateful that nothing bad happened to you, baby." She stepped closer and took Gloria's hand, "The most important is that you're here now."

"Oh, Tess... Please... please, forgive me... I'm so terribly sorry... you were right about me..." Gloria's crying voice and the way her anguished tears fell from her reddened face caused the three angels to be deeply moved. Andrew looked at Monica, and frowned a bit now that he could notice his beloved Monica would start crying at any moment.

The old supervisor's eyes were, however, filled with nothing but compassion. She cupped the young angel's chin up and made Gloria look at her, frowning with more worry when she saw so much misery in them.

"I'm sorry too, baby. I guess I was harsh on you so many times because I was eager to see you grow... to see that you learned God's teachings. But I didn't realise what you needed was a kind, comforting word, at the right time, with the right intensity..." she said, moved with emotion. "Sometimes I need to be reminded that things like offering a friendly shoulder so that a friend can cry, or listening to her worries and questionings without judging are also what an angel should do."

"But I disappointed you so bad, Tess... All of you... And God Himself..."

"You are an angel, not God, baby. Angels, as well as human beings, aren't perfect. And I'm not better than you. I've already disappointed someone too."

Tess held Gloria's both hands, "And you know what? The fact that I learned from my mistakes made all the ones I love be very proud of me. I thank the Father I got the chance to prove I had changed, that something inside me made me see the truth I couldn't or didn't want to see." A smile appeared on the supervisor's face, "And I have no doubt, little angel, that you'll still make me very proud. And most importantly, that you'll make Him very proud!"

The young angel's lips curved into a shy smile. "Do you really think so, Tess?"

"Yes, baby. As a matter of fact, you are already making us proud to recognise your mistakes and ask for forgiveness... Come here, give me a hug!"

As the two angels held each other, Monica finally shed the tears that had been threatening to fall from her eyes at any moment. Chuckling, Andrew pulled his dear angel girl into his arms and, as she rested her head against his chest, he kissed the top of her head repeatedly, loving the sensitive little angel that she was.

"I'm just so happy!" Gloria exclaimed, as she and Tess pulled away, and despite the tears that were falling from her own dark eyes.

Returning her smile, and also crying openly, Monica nodded her head. "I'm happy too, Gloria. All of us are!"

"Yes, we are very happy for you, Gloria!" Andrew added, gently touching her shoulder, never releasing the hold around Monica.

"I know... I guess I always knew that but, somehow, I forgot it... I forgot how much you guys love me and the dear friends you are to me..." she looked at the three angels and smiled. "You're all like a present... One of the first presents that God gave me when he created me... And I love you all very, very much!"

It was at that moment that the sunrays burst from behind the green mountains that covered the horizon. They were like a feather light and warm caress on their faces, as if their creator was gently greeting them for a new beginning.

The end.

_PS. This one goes especially to Lauren - LittleGloriaFaith24, who I know is a huge Gloria's fan (how did I find that out, huh? lol). Lauren, I wrote the ending scene for ya! ;-)_

_Thanks for your support on the series here and during our conversations on msn!_


End file.
